A Lone Swordsman
by Gone560Guru
Summary: An emotionless man meets a quirky girl with a dark secret while a new danger comes to Remnant. Will they be able to work together and vanish those who put their homes in danger, or will the force be too much for them? Do opposites attract? This story is non-canon to RWBY timeline. It is also rated T for language and violence. AU
1. Ch1: Once Alone, but Now a Pair

**Hey, Gone here with a new story. I decided to make this story just so that I don't burn out from RWBY FIGHTS. This is my second attempt to make a story, shivers from the thought of my first story. Anyway, let me know what you think and any suggestions are appreciated as always. So here is, A Lone Swordsman, enjoy!**

 **Location: Atlas, Airship dock**

There was an airship sitting on a landing pad while people are waiting to go aboard it. Most of them had some sort of baggage, while others had a suitcase with a suit to match. There was no line for the ship, just a large group of people on top of each other. A man approached the large group of people, he had no bag, or suitcase, just his weapon on his hip, a sword. He had a neutral facial expression, and seems that he hasn't smiled in years.

He was wearing a tan trench coat with a black shirt underneath, along with black pants that fit well on his legs and black boots that are a little dusty. His hair was no greater, it looked like a black mess on top of his head. He walked through the group of people, not speaking, or looking at them. Some people looked up at him, while others paid no mind.

As soon as he reached the front of the group, the engines on the ship roared to life as the back door slowly began to descend. He was the first person to board the aircraft, while the others behind him tried to pile in all at the same time.

He scanned the room he walked into, seeing that there are no seats to sit on. People piled in as he stood there, watching them fight for space. There were windows along the walls of the aircraft, allowing people to see out. He let out a small sigh before making his way over to one.

The room quickly filled up with voices and sounds coming from peoples scrolls and he wasn't able to pick anything out from the pool of noises. He paid no mind to any of it, blocking it all away, and only thinking about what's on his mind.

The large door slowly lifted up, closing and the airship then started to ascend into the sky. There was some cheers of joy coming from the large mob of people, but he wasn't one. He stared through the window, seeing that this is going to be his last time in Atlas, his homeland that he has grown up in his whole life.

Moments later he felt a light poke prod against his mid back. With a sigh of aggravation, he turned around to find a young girl that was much shorter than him, him being 5'10, so she couldn't be any taller than 5'1". She looked up at him with her bright red eyes with a small smile across her face. She had dark, long blue hair that covered a part of the right side of her pale white face. He had no words to say, but the girl easily broke the silence.

"You looked a little lonely..so i thought I could be some company," she explained herself. She had a soft, sweet voice and that same smile on her face that seems stuck and he still had no words.

The girl giggled a little bit, holding out her hand, "Kalila, Kalila Lebeau."

He looked back and down at her hand. He hesitated, but then met her hand with his. Her hand was smaller, and soft to the touch, feeling fragile. He then gave her a small shake, "Axel Toru," he said in a dry, monotone voice.

The girl smiled and they both pulled away from the shake. "Nice to meet you, Axel," she formally said, doing a curtsy, and almost falling over to her side, but able to quickly catch herself, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

Despite seeing her clumsiness, he didn't laugh, or crack a smile, "..likewise." He then examined her outfit, she was wearing a dark blue scarf along with a light grey, double-breasted jacket that had white cuffs and buttons. It was over a same grey skirt along with knee high boots and white thigh high socks. " You royalty, or something?" looking down at her outfit.

She looked down at herself and then quickly back at him, "Nope….well, not really. my parents just like it when I dress nice...why? Do you like it?" she asked as she started to do some poses.

 _'This girl is something else...,'_ he thought. "It's...nice I guess." he bluntly put it.

"Thank you...I like your outfit as well," looking at his outfit with a smile still plastered on her face.

 _'..My combat outfit?'_ he asked himself, confused with her words.

"So, why you leaving Atlas? Vacation? Going to see family? Or..or, you're on a secret mission? May-," but her rambling was then stopped by a open hand from Axel.

He then took a second, "you ask why too many questions...what do you want from me?"

The smile on her face slipped away, becoming dull, "..nothing, I..just wanted to talk,"she went on, looking down at the ground. "Sorry, I don't have many friends..well..none at all. I sometimes get overly excited when talking to new people..being annoying.."

' _Fuck...I-uh..I should at least..giver her a chance..' "_ Sorry if I sounded mean, can't help it,"

Her face grew that same old smile,"Oh, it's alright" as she grasped onto one of his arms with excitement in her movements.

 _'Why did it have to be the most quirkiest one…?'_ he thought. "Yeah...just keep your distance," as he gently pushed her off of his arm.

"Oh...sorry," as she had a cheesy smile and a light blush going across her face.

He took another second before he speaking again, "No, and no, I don't have family in Vale, they are back in Atlas...and the second one, I don't know..I haven't heard from my contact ," as he pulled out his scroll, opening it up and looking through, seeing nothing important.

She hesitated at first, but asked anyway,"If your family is in Atlas..then why are you leaving? Do you hate them, or something?"

 _'Wow...I'm surprised she didn't ask more about the second thing,'_ he placed his scroll back into his pocket. "No, I don't hate them….I hate Atlas."

"Why?" asking like a little kid.

"Lets just say.. it doesn't fit my personality very well."

"Oh...I could see that...you don't seem like the emotional type,," she said as she started to play with her hair a bit.

"I'm not," he bluntly put it.

The loud speaker then crackled to life before a female voice could be heard, "We will be reaching Vale in 10 minutes, repeat, we will be reaching Vale in 10 minutes."

"Thank god," he said with a sigh.

Kalila was about to speak once more, but his scroll interrupted as it started to ring in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, seeing that it's Ozpin, the professor of Beacon. "Be quiet," he told the girl with haste. She covered her mouth with her hand, making a somewhat derp face. He sighed before pressing the button to answer the call.

"Good morning, Mr. Toru," Oz said through the scroll.

"Morning, professor," he responded.

"So, how's the flight going? I hope you're not having too much fun now," Ozpin jokingly said with a small laugh at the end.

He looked at Kalila before answering, seeing her sway her hips back and forth and rocking on her heels, softly humming some random song to herself. "It could be worse," he said as he looked through the window, seeing the water and sky.

Oz laughed a bit before speaking again, "I'm going to have one of my men meet you at the airfield once you land, don't want you to get lost, now would we?."

"I'd probably be able to figure it out, but thanks anyway...and Who's going to be this men, so I know," He asked.

"I have no doubts in you, and the man is Qrow Branwen...he may be a little drunk and smell like a bar, but he can be trusted dearly. Also he's not the biggest fan of Atlas, so it may take some time for him to warm up to you."

"Sounds like my kind of guy,"

Ozpin laughed at his remark, but then quickly changed the subject. "I just spoke with General Ironwood..and lets just say..hmm..he isn't really happy about you leaving Atlas,"

General Ironwood, the headmaster and general of Atlas and known for his advanced technologies and strict military. Axel took a second, not wanting to talk about this subject, "I don't care what he says, nor what he thinks...I wish not to talk about him,"

"Fair enough I have nothing against you for leaving..just thought you'd like to know….i'll see you soon, Mr. Turo ," Ozpin said before hanging up.

Axel let out a loud sigh, placing the side of his head against the glass and closing his eyes. Kalila lightly placed both her hands on his upper back,, trying to be comforting. "Is...everything ok?" with her voice being soft, but also hesitant.

He kept his eyes closed, "yeah...I just...need some rest, that's all."

She lightly nodded her head, "Take all the rest you need..well until we land," she then started to lightly rub his back since he didn't say, or anything. He would tell her to stop, but it kind of felt relaxing.

They soon reached the landing area where the engines started to wind down and it slowly began to descend to the ground. Once it made contact the engines stopped and the door opened with a wave of people coming out and going around a man who seemed to be looking for someone. He had black and white hair with a stubble along his jawline, wearing a necklace with a cross on it along with a white jacket over a grey dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes.

Axel and Kalila were the last ones to exit, and the man looked right at him, pointing his finger at Axel. "Axel...Turo is it? I'm not the best with names," the man said in a deep, rough voice.

Axel looked at him, wondering if he was the man Oz told him. "Yes I am," he told the huntsman. "And I'm guessing you're, Qrow?"

"That'll be me," he said, but soon noticed the small girl beside Axel. "And who is this? I was told there was only one of you coming here."

Before Axel could spit out a word, Kalila did it for him. "Kalila Lebeau," she said, attempting to do the same curtsy, but failing once again. She put on an exaggerated smile, "I'll get it one day."

All they could do was just watch and Qrow then leaned towards Axel with a hand covering his face, whispering, "You know how to pick em." Axel was smacked in the face with the smell of alcohol on Qrow's breath, but made no comment and just looked at Qrow with an amused look.

Qrow just awkwardly laughed and smiled from the sight, "hehe….well then...let's get moving shall we? Don't want to keep Oz waiting."


	2. Ch2: Getting Up to Date

**Hey, Gone here with Chapter 2, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Someone told me that there is another story called A Lone Swordsman, and I'll say this now, I had no idea there was another story call that, well at least for RWBY, so this story has no correlation towards it nor taking anything from it, I haven't heard about it, or read it. I had this name setup for this story for awhile now, and there's no other title I can think of for this story, but if you do, pm me and if I like it and it fits I'll use it and give credit. Also, 5 followers on just the first chapter?WHAAAT!? Thanks so much for the support!**

 **Chapter 2: Getting Up to Date**

 **Location: Vale, Beacon Tower**

It had seem like they were walking for an eternity, but eventually they reached the tall tower with Qrow leading the way while they followed behind. Kalila gazed up at the tower, amazed from the view with her wide eyes locked onto it. They then went into the building, seeing an elevator about 20 feet in front of them. The room was very open and dimmed with a few lights on the walls. They soon made their way over while Kalila looked around the room, making small steps as she followed beside Axel who kept a straight face the whole time. Qrow then pressed the up arrow button and without much time the door opened up with a ding.

Qrow stood there for a second, without notice Kalila stepped forward with eagerness in her movement, but was instantly stopped by the huntsman's hand. "You have to stay down here, only Axel is allowed up with me," Qrow told the girl while looking back at her, but with his body still facing the elevator.

Her eagerness quickly turned to gloom with her eyes glistening, "but...why not?"

"Sensitive info," Qrow began, "You can wait out here if you'd like, won't be long, hopefully." Qrow and Axel then proceeded into the elevator, while Kalila stayed put with her legs crossed and her arms behind her, looking down at the ground with the look of sadness.

"Sorry," Axel said before the door closed shut. As the elevator ascended they stood shoulder to shoulder, not saying a word to each other, nor looking at each other. Soon Qrow reached into the pocket of his open jacket and pulled out a silver flask and took a gulp, or two from it. Axel just watch the huntsman as he drank in front of him and putting back into his pocket, seeing where he gets that breath.

"So," Qrow started, "who's that girl down there? Friend, or something?"

"Not really," he responded. "She just randomly started to talk to me on the way here on the ship..and she just followed me..like a lost, little puppy with no purpose."

Qrow took a second before saying anything else,"So, you're just going to let her follow you then?"

"If she wants..I usually work alone...but I don't mind some company..as long as they don't get in the way," Axel said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Qrow looked down at his motion, but soon looked back at the door, not saying anything else for the rest of the elevator ride.

As the elevator opened with a ding, Ozpin was sitting at his desk with his hands interlocked, resting on his desk. His brown eyes locked with Axel's dull brown ones and both Him and Qrow both walked towards Ozpin's direction. There were gears all over the room and also a large window that showed the outside world. Ozpin seemed to be a middle aged man with silver hair, wearing glasses on his eyes along with an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also has black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Nice to meet you in person, Axel," the professor said.

"Likewise," the swordsmen responded with. They then stopped a couple of feet away from his desk. "So, you told me something has came up?"

"Right to it I see...yes, something has certainly did come up...and out of nowhere too," Ozpin got up from his chair with a mug in one hand and a cane in the other, "Have you ever heard of the hybrids before?"

Axel thought for a few seconds, "Isn't it that myth about strong creatures who are part human and grimm that roamed this world, wanting the destruction of humanity?...What does that have to do with anything?"

"I see that you keep up with your legends.. but what if I told you it was never a myth, where these creatures actually roamed around this world?" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

The swordsman thought for a quick second, "You're joking, right?"

"..Wish I was...About 200 years ago there was a man. He was a poor, miserable person who hated and damned this world for his failures, blaming everyone else, but himself for the life he had. So, one day he was reached out by something, I couldn't tell you exactly, but it gave him a gift, a quite nasty one at that." Ozpin then walked over to the window, looking out. "He was given the power of grimm, allowing him to take a form he pleased. He was also able to pass this gift down to others, turning them into grimm just like him, but not as powerful. Those he gave it to, gave it to others and so on and soon he lead an army to kill all of humanity, but in the end...failed, resulting in his death. We thought we killed them all, but...I guess not and now they are coming back." Ozpin explained.

Axel tried to take everything Ozpin has been saying in, not able to find the words he wants to say. Qrow crossed his arms and looked at the swordsman, "I know it's a lot to take in at once..and hard to believe, but every bit of it is true."

Axel took a deep breath before speaking again,"So...why don't we just go find the rest and kill them off?"

Qrow slowly shook his head, "It's not that simple, kid. They can hide their grimm trait and bring it out when they please...they can blend into society, looking just like you and me."

Axel put his head down, "so, what do we do? If they can do that..aren't you worried that they are roaming around this kingdom?"

Ozpin looked out the window for a little longer before going to the front of his desk, looking at Axel. "yes...but I assume most know that being inside a kingdom is a big risk if they get caught, so it's safe to assume there aren't too many roaming around."

"So, how do we know they're coming back? Wouldn't I have heard of it if they are believed to be a myth?" he questioned the professor.

He sat on his desk, crossing his arms, "There was an attack on a village not too far from here a couple of days ago. Only one person made it out alive..and they described the hybrids to the tee...but many, if not all, believe that she is crazy and passed it by as a bandit raid..so,-" but was soon cut off by the swordsman

"You need me to go there and see if I can find anything?"

Ozpin took a second, "Yes..took the words right out of my mouth, so will yo-" but was cut off once more by the swordsman.

"I'll do it," he said without hesitation in his voice. Ozpin was a little surprised that he answered so quickly. "If it means keeping this kingdom and its people safe, I'm in."

"I admire your motivation..and I know you're a good fighter from what I heard by Ironwood, but don't take them lightly if you do see any..there are some that are far powerful, even for some of our most experienced hunters."

"I won't...when do I start?" He said with determination in his eyes.

"Well, take the rest of today off, and enjoy Vale, I'm sure you will..it's a nice kingdom. You will start your mission first thing in the morning tomorrow..and, it's nice to have you here, Mr. Toru." Ozpin told him, going back to his seat.

Axel did a little bow, "Thank you, professor." he then turned around and headed for the elevator

Ozpin watched him, "And please keep this between us..don't want a panic to happen, or for people to think your crazy."

"I will," he said and continued towards the elevator, taking it back down.

Once he was gone Qrow looked at the professor, "Are you sure he's the one for the job?" taking another swing from his flask.

Ozpin didn't say anything for a bit, staring off." I have my full trust in him, and I know he'll do just fine."


	3. Ch3: Needed Answers

**Gone back with Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think and if you have a tips, or anything that will help me improve, so feel free to leave a review, thank you.**

 **Chapter 3: Needed Answers**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

Axel and Kalila were sitting down at a table in front of a cafe, each having a cup in front of them. Vale was pretty alive with people walking up and down the sidewalks while cars drove down the streets none stop.

"So..how was your little meeting with the man?" Kalila casually asked.

"Good," Axel answered bluntly to her, taking a sip from his cup.

Kalila made a little frown at him for his one word answer, "thats it, just good?" Axel didn't say anything, and he looked out into the streets, watching people. "Is..something on your mind?"

"...why did you leave Atlas?" he randomly asked.

Kalila was surprised from the random question, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"..On the airship, you asked me why I was leaving Atlas, so" he went on and then looked at her with his eyes locking with hers, "Why did you leave Atlas?"

"I-..uh," she tried to find the words, but was juggling them around. She then took a deep breath, "Well...I-I..ran away from home," she said with guilt, putting her head down.

Axel continued to look at her while he took another sip, "and why did you do so?"

She took a second before making her next choice of words, "...My parents….they are very protective of me, like extremely and….they always said that I'm very special...not letting me leave home, where I just sat in my room, wasting away...no hangouts...so, I sneaked out, took money from them and used it for the airship to here." She then took a little breather before continuing, "I had no idea where to go, the only place I knew was my home, so I just bought the first ticket i got my hands on..and then I saw you...alone just like me, and...you know the rest."

He soaked everything in, trying to puzzle his words together in his head, taking another sip from his cup, "They're probably very worried about you,"

She buried more of her face in her hair, "Yeah."

"But...you did what you thought was the right choice, even if it wasn't. It was brave of you to do such a thing...bringing yourself out of your comfort and going somewhere, but not knowing where is." He took a moment to think once more, and looked at her, "So, allow me to be that where..even if I'm not fond of partners."

Kalila looked up at him, with her face lit up, having a smile and moving her hair out of the way, exposing more of her face. "Really? You'd do that..for me?

He only gave a small nod to acknowledge her. He then put his cup up to his mouth, but was interrupted by Kalila's little freak out as she almost came off her seat as she leaned forward over the table towards him. "Thank you, thank you so much!" her voice almost raised an octave from her excitement. Kalila then gave a small laugh, with a hint of red on her face, realizing she was making a small scene and sat back in her chair. "So, change of subject... you seem a little more talky now, so let me ask again, how was the meeting?"

"You're a curious little one, aren't you?" Kalila then gave a cute quick head nod with a wide smile on her face with her eyes wide as an answer. He gave off a small sigh, "It was fine, we just discussed a few things,"

"I know that man said it was 'sensitive info' but i'm going to ask anyway, what were these few things?" She said, taking a sip from her cup.

Axel thought for a good minute, giving another small sigh. "Everyone is most likely going to know sooner, or later...just promise me you won't talk to anyone about this, ever."

She put her hand out, pointing her pinkie finger towards him, "I pinkie promise I won't tell anyone..ever."

He looked down at her finger, not moving. "I'm good." He then slowly looked around, making sure no one was looking, or listening in on them. He then gestured towards her to come closer with his hand. She quickly stood up and leaned in really close with their faces only a few inches away from each other. Axel then whispered into her ear, telling her everything that was discussed up in the tower.

When he was done she sat back down in her seat, leaning back. "Oh...that's a little scary,"

"You're telling me," he said.

She then sat forward in her seat, leaning on the table,"But, at least I have you to protect me, right?" She then quickly patted her hand on his, then leaving it there for a few seconds and immediately pulled it off. "Sorry..I know you don't like being touched," she said, crossing her legs under the table.

"Yeah...anyway, I have to go find someone..and get more info," as he stood up from his seat.

As he stood she did as well, "you going to," she quickly looked around before finishing, "talk to the survivor?" she whispered.

"..Yes, read my mind...let me guess, you want to come?" he asked.

"Well, you did say you were going to be my 'where', do I even have to ask?" she said with a smile on her face.

"..I did…", he muttered. ' _This is going to take some time getting use to…'_

Before he was able to say anything else, she was right beside him like a shadow, "Ready captain," ending with a poorly done salute.

"...Don't ever say, or do that again.."

 **Time skip: Hospital, Vale**

They soon came upon the Vale hospital in search for the survivor who lived through the attack. "Why are we at the hospital?" Kalila asked in confusion.

"..If they got hurt, then they would be here, or they might know where they went..it was the first place to come to mind" he explained as they went through the double doors, finding themselves in the lobby where there were doctors and nurses walking around, taking in patients and such. Axel made his way towards the front desk where there was an older woman behind it, looking down at a monitor.

The woman then looked up at the swordsman, she had a few wrinkles on her face and seemed like she wasn't having fun. "How can I help you, sweetie?" she said with haste and annoyance.

Axel ignored her attitude, "Axel Toru, huntsman. I'm looking for someone. Their village was attacked and wondering if they are here."

The woman looked at him and then saw his weapon on his hip and then back at him, "floor 3, room 328."

"Thank you." he said before making his way to the elevator with Kalila still behind.

"She was...nasty," she whispered.

"Doesn't matter, I got what I needed." Axel responded. They then took the elevator up to floor 3 and found room 328. In the room there was a woman laying on the bed with an iv in her arm and bandages covering half of the right side of her face. There was a bunch of medical equipment around the room and the room smelled stale. Axel closed the door behind them which was enough to wake up the woman who was startled a bit from his presence.

"W-who are you?" the woman asked in confusion with her voice being weak and light.

"Axel Toru, huntsman, I'm here to ask you a few questions on the attack on your village."

"H-how did you..find me?" Placing her hand on her head in discomfort.

He walked closer to her, pulling a chair up to her bed and sitting down while Kalila just stood by the door, not moving, and just watched. "Doesn't matter, I need to know what happened during that attack."

"You're going to think i'm crazy for what I say...just like everyone else in this hospital."

Axel leaned in a bit closer with a blank stare, "Try me."

She hesitated for a minute before giving a small sigh, "Well...it happened so quickly...without no warning...they were..ruthless..attacking anyone they saw..men..woman..even children," tears began to fall from her one eye. "There were so many of them, we tried to fight back..but...they overpowered us. They had those claws that were dark as night...and those eyes...they pierced right through you..they had no souls and weren't human, not anymore."

Axel took in everything she had said, "...anything else? Was there any kind of leader, or something?"

"I'm not so sure, but there was one who seemed like he was in charge," she then looked down at her hands, playing with them.

"Can you describe him?"

"..No..I mean..he was wearing some sort of cloak with a mask covering his face, I believed it was some sort of frowning face or something, but i'm not too sure...I was trying to get out of there and couldn't really tell... He also had some sort of scorpion tail with a golden stinger coming out of his tailbone it seemed….you probably think I sound crazy."she said.

Axel shook his head, "No, I don't," he then stood up from his seat. "Thank you for your time, I'll let you get some rest."

She weakly mustered up a smile, "..thank you."

Axel then made his way to the door, "We have all the info we need," he said as he walked past Kalila, heading outside to the hallway. ' _It's not much, but...mask with frowning face and scorpion tail..'_ Axel thought to himself, thinking.

Kalila grew a wide smile, following him out, "Did you really say 'we' for the first time?

"...yeah…" he said with some regret in his voice.

"..I knew you would warm up to it quickly..we should come up with a team name!"

"No..we shouldn't"

"How about….Falling Sword? Eh?..because you have a sword and I'm always falling off my feet.."

"...just...shut up."


	4. Ch4: Welcome to Karrow!

**And here is chapter 4! Little note, I have went through the last three chapters and edited them, so if you read them before this, the I would suggest just skimming through them, just in case. Leave a review if you enjoy, or have any suggestions, or tips, thank you.**

 **Chapter 4:** **Welcome to Karrow!**

 **Location: Vale, Airfield**

It was ten o'clock in the morning, Qrow was leading the duo once more since Ozpin had to watch over the school, and there was no one else to do it, so he really had no choice. There was a bullhead ahead of them with it's engines fired up and their pilot patiently waiting for them by the open side door.

Qrow turned towards them once they made it to the bullhead, looking at Axel. "I'm not much with words...but, good luck out there," his voice was dry, and scruffy as if he just woke up. He then turned and looked at Kalila, pointing at her, "And are you sure you want to bring that thing with you?...Oz wouldn't be too fond of it if he found out, especially when you promised him" looking at Axel once he finished.

"I'll let you know that I have a-" but was stopped with the drunken huntsman's hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, princess..the grown ups are talking."

Her face grew a tint of red and glared at him, pushing his hand away, pouting. Axel watched her and then looked back at Qrow, "I'll take that chance...we can't hide this forever from everyone."

"You're right, but it's best to keep it down low for now...if Oz finds out, I don't know anything." he then turned around, taking a sip from his flask. "If you find anything important, or big, make sure to contact one of us, immediately." The huntsman then stumbled away from their sights

"Rude," with a bit of venom coming from her.

Axel ignored her comment, facing the bullhead, "Come on, Let's go." he then entered the bullhead with Kalila right behind him, the polite saluted to them both as they entered and then followed them in with the side door closing.

 **Location: Vale, Village-** **Karrow**

Both Axel, and Kalila stood the whole ride as there were no seats. Axel standing up straight with his same facial expression, while Kalila being the more anxious one trying to keep her balance.

The ship soon stopped in mid air, hovering over the broken village underneath them, descending slowly. Before it reached the ground it stopped, being about a few feet off the ground. With a loud beep the side door swung open, exposing the wasted village. Once they hopped off, the ships door closed and it began to rise into the air, taking off from sight with a loud roar.

They both looked around, there wasn't a single soul around, but the left over dead bodies lying on the ground, slowly decomposing and rotting away. The air was thick with the smell of burning wood, and rotting corpses. None of this fazed Axel as Kalila was cover her nose and mouth with a hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick," with her voice muffled by her hand, trying to keep it down. Axel didn't say a word and began to walk as his little shadow followed him close behind. There wasn't much to look at, blood splatter on the stone walkways, buildings destroyed, with only a few still intact and standing.

"Hmm..seems like they didn't put up too much of a fight," as he saw a small group of bodies of men, probably around the ages of 24-38, with simple swords and axes on the ground near them, "and didn't have much fire power…"

Kalila placed a finger on her mouth with her other hand against her chest, "These things must be...strong…"

"Or just got the jump on them...as i'm not from Vale, I believe these villages don't fight much..maybe a grimm or two in a week," he explained, "and they most likely weren't expecting something like this."

"..or maybe they were just weak, little humans," a random voice said out loud. Axel quickly scanned the area, soon seeing a figure in a doorway of a crumbled building. He was leaning against it, wearing a black cloak and a dark bandanna covering half of his face with his dirty blonde hair showing, and deep brown eyes.

Out of nowhere two more showed up behind them, wearing the same get up. Axel turned his head back, and gripped the handle of his sword tightly. "This was a trap.." he muttered, looking back at the first figure.

The man in the doorway walked towards them and they slowly backed up as the two behind them moved up a little bit, cornering them. "Who are you?," Axel directed at first figure, who seemed to be the little leader their little group.

"Who am I?..well, that's no concern to you..little huntsman," the man closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them, the white in his eye was black and the irises were a dull gold color, "and now...you'll die," both his hands gained a black mist around them which soon formed into his hands, turning black. They grew in size with white, sharp claws coming out of the fingertips, resembling Ursa claws.

The two behind them, only one of their hands turned, resembling beowolf claws and having the same eyes as their leader, but a little duller. From the sight, Axel nudged Kalila who was right on top of him, clutching tightly to his one arm."..run," he muttered, she looked at him, not wanting to let go, "..run..get out of here," her movements were hesitant, but she followed. She moved her feet as fast as she could with the space between the men.

As she ran and without warning, one of the men behind jumped right over Axel, and headed straight for the running girl, grabbing a hold of her arm. Axel was only able to take one step forward before the other two blocked his path to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the leader sarcastically asked, staring at him with his dead eyes.

"Let..go of me!" Kalila cried out, trying to pull him off, but he would not let up With surprise, she landed a kick to his gut which bent him over, and allowing for her to escape. The man wasn't done though as he ran right after her.

The two, mysterious men began to walked forward as Axel backed up with anxiousness in his movement. "What's wrong?..I'm sure she'll be just fine," the leader mocked.

Kalila moved her feet as fast as she could, breathing heavily from not being well conditioned. Her pursuer was right behind her, trailing her and keeping up with no troubles. He jumped up and scaled an intact house, pouncing on her from it. He was mounted on top of her chest, holding her hands down against the ground.

She struggled as he laughed to himself, seeing the defenseless girl trying to fight. "..You're such a pretty little girl...it's a shame you've ended up in this situation, "his voice was cold and dry as he leaned in closer towards her face.

Kalila started to grunt as she tried to push away, with each attempt her grunts grew louder, soon being able to lift her hands up off the ground. The man looked as he tried to push them back down with all his body weight, "uh?" he then looked back her, "what the-!"

The second man rushed Axel with his single claw. With ease, Axel pulled out his sword, Yule, A long sword that had no hand guard with a dust cylinder between the grey blade and silver hilt with a black accent design on it.

The man quickly threw his claw which Axel was easily able to block with his blade, then pushed back to make room, swinging his sword. It sliced right across his chest, cutting his cloak to shreds. Axel then threw a back swing which went across his face, cutting the bandanna right off and exposing his roughed up face. The man stumbled back before falling to the ground. Axel then rushed towards the leader, striking.

He blocked with his claws which the blade went through a little bit. With a loud growl he started throwing wild slashes towards the huntsman who was able to deflect. With each connection with the mans claws and Axel blade, white sparks shot off.

Axel then found an opening, able to slice across, cutting one of his hands straight off, and falling to the ground. The leader looked at his dismembered claw, screaming in pain and panic. Axel then saw his opportunity as he was distracted. He then aimed at his other hand, only slicing off the fingers. The leader looked at both his hands and Axel then pierced his blade right through the middle of his chest and quickly jerking it out with blood splattering on the ground. The leader fell back onto the ground, lifeless, or what was left of it.

Axel then went to move and look for Kalila, but as he did she came around the corner of the crumbled building, unharmed. She looked back at him, seeing the dead hybrids and saw that Axel was unharmed as well, which put a smile across her face. Axel didn't smile back, but was relieved without showing it. "Hm..glad to see you're ok,"

"Ditto," She then gasped, looking above Axel, pointing, "Watch out!"

"Huh? As he looked back, seeing another figure coming right at him from the sky. Axel held his blade up and the human figure landed on it with both of its feet planted. It then jumped of his sword and into the air, landing about 15 feet in front of Axel. he looked at the strange figure, holding his sword to his side.

The man was a little taller than him, and was wearing a mask with a very detailed frowning face that was red with black detailing, the same one the woman described. He had on the same cloak as the others, but purple. His green eyes could be seen through the eye holes of the mask, looking right through him.

"Hmm," ' _so your the one responsible for this.'_ "Who are you?"

The figure didn't answer and then spun around rapidly with his hands held up, soon with a black looking tail emerging from his tail bone and through his cloak with a giant golden stinger at the end. The man then faced Axel and forced palmed the ground with such force, crackling it towards Axel who easily jumped over.

When Axel landed back onto the ground, he spun the cylinder on his sword which landed on a dark blue color. Blue electricity then sparked off his blade, and the mysterious man tilted his head slightly, still crouched down with his hand on the ground from his attack.

The man then charged at Axel with much greater speed, throwing strikes with his hands which had more impact than the other ones. Axel blocked each strike with his sword and before he could retaliate the man quickly started jabbing Axel with his stinger, pushing him back with each hit.

The man then started to mix it up, throwing some stikes with his hands, using his stinger to maneuver around quickly and post up and then switching, using his stinger to strike while using his feet and hands to move around. Axel was barely able to keep up with him as he moved faster than the other ones. The man then flipped back, using his stinger to catch himself and plant his feet on the ground.

' _Damn...he's making me look like a novice..who ever he is...he's' the real deal and not some pawn...'_ as Axel looked over at the dead hybrids and back at his opponent who looked at him with a tilted head.

The man then rushed him once more and Axel got ready, with his sword in both hands and his right foot back. The man threw his stinger at Axel who ducked under the attack, coming up with a strike. He slashed across his chest and went for a back swing, but the man jumped out of the way. His gash was bleeding pretty bad as it soaked through his cloak, leaving a dark spot where he was hit.

The man bent over, grabbing his wound, and Axel saw his opportunity. He came in with his sword and in a blink of an eye the man zipped right by Axel, slicing across the side of his abdomen with his stinger. It went right through his aura and left a nasty gash in him and ripped his outfit.

Axel didn't scream, but grabbed at his wound, dropping his sword and bending down, grunting loudly. The strange man stood over Axel who had a much worse wound, but was still standing with no sign of discomfort.

"Axel!" Kalila cried out in bloody murder, running over towards the hurt huntsman, what now?


	5. Ch5: Welcome to Karrow! pt2

**Hey, Gone here with chapter 5. I have no updates, so let's get to it. Leave a review if you enjoyed, or have any tips, or suggestions, thank you and enjoy :).**

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to Karrow! Pt2**

 **Location: Vale, Village-Karrow**

"Axel!", cried out Kalila, running towards the wounded huntsman. The man turned his head, seeing the reckless girl heading straight towards them. Kalila stopped as the man's eyes pierced right through her, and locked eyes with her. The man quickly turned towards the forest, running. He pushed off of his stinger, making him airborne and disappearing into the woods. Kalila watched, seeing that he was gone and continued her way to Axel, who continued to clenched his wound, grunting in discomfort.

She placed both her hands on him, "Are you ok?" with worry in her voice.

"..I'm..fine...just a scratch.." he said, exposing his wound to her. He had blood on his hand, with his wound slowly dripping blood onto the ground. Kalila quickly unraveled her scarf around her neck, and began to wrap it around Axel's wound, using it as a dressing to try and stop the bleeding. He then looked up at her, "...You didn't have to."

"No...I needed to," she told him, finishing and tying it into a bow. "Are you able to stand up?"

"Yeah...just give me a second." He then tried to get to his feet, his movements being slower and shaky. Kalila then used her body as support and he wrapped his one arm around her to help keep himself up. They Slowly walked over to the building where the first hybrid was seen, and Kalila placed him up against the outside wall, or what's left of it and sat next to him.

He took a couple of breaths and looked over at her, "..thanks."

Kalila gave a small, warm smile, "No problem..that's what teammates are for, right?"

He gave a small chuckle before speaking, "Right...go team Falling Sword." She gave a small chuckle at the reference. "So..what happened to that one hybrid?"

Kalila looked off into the distance, thinking before she answered. "Hmm?..oh, I-..was able to run and hide...I then saw him run past me and into the forest...I guess he thought I'd be in there."

"Well...let's just hope he doesn't come back, right now."

"Me too, but i'll be optimistic about it and say that we don't have to worry about him," she said with a small smile.

"..and where did that kick come from?"

She rubbed the back of her head, "I guess instinct just kicked in..I kinda surprised myself as well," giving a small laugh at the end.

Axel gave a small laugh before grabbing at his wound, seeing the blood soaking through her scarf. "I don't think this is going to hold much longer, "he said looking down, then back towards her. "I need you to see if you can find anything of use in any of these houses."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you while in this condition.."

"..I'll be fine, and it's only going to get worse." She gave him a small nod, before standing up.

"I'll try to be as quick as possible." she said, taking off.

"..good," Axel let out a small sigh. As she got out of his sight, she closed her eyes and took a small, but deep breath, before opening her eyes with a little more seriousness in them before continuing. She saw that most of the houses were destroyed with some being completely gone from their foundation, but there are a few that still stand.

The first one she saw, the front door was smashed to pieces and completely off the hinges with blood on the door framing. As she stepped inside there was dried blood all over the wood flooring with blood splatter all over the walls. The smell of death overflowed the air, overpowering the smell of the burnt wood.

"They really did a number on these people...and not so nicely," she said while making her way through the room which seemed to be some kind of living room, looking around. She then made her way upstairs where a blood trail ran up and as she made it it to the top, it seemed to lead to a room, going under the door.

There was only 3 doors, one on each side and the third one being at the end of the hall with the blood trail. She went to the first one on the left, it was a small room with a twin bed against the wall with a small desk next to it. It seemed to be a kids room and surprisingly there was no blood to be seen. As it wasn't what she was looking for, she then went to the door on the right. It was a larger room with a queen size bed in the middle with each side having a night stand with a candle on top and again, no blood to be seen.

She then looked over at the last door, giving a small sigh. As she grabbed the door knob, seeing that it was locked. She tried to push against it with her body, but it wouldn't budge. She then stepped back, throwing a front kick at the handle. With a loud crack, the door slammed open and rang throughout the house. She then saw the cause of the blood trail, there was a lifeless girl leaning against the bathtub with a pool of dried blood underneath her. She had a large chunk of her neck missing with blood covering most of her outfit and her head looking down.

"..Poor thing," she said, walking in. it seemed that she locked herself in here after being attacked, bleeding out. Kalila then went through the medicine cabinet above the sink. There wasn't much, but some more dressing and some alcohol swabs. She placed them in her jacket pockets and then closed the cabinet. She looked at the lifeless girl once more, "..sorry.."

After she got what she needed, she made her way down stairs with her hands in her pockets. Before she was able to reach the front entrance, she heard a scratching noise which made her stop walking and turn around. There was a door in the living room where the noise was coming from. She walked over, testing the knob and saw that it was unlocked.

As soon as she started to pull it open, something on the other side pushed the door the rest of the way. As Kalila was trying process everything, whatever was on the other side was gone from sight. All she heard was claws against the wood flooring, running, but saw no body as it was too quick. She shrugged it off as nothing, and made her way back to Axel.

He was still sitting against the wall with his head down. Once Kalila was in sight, he looked up at her, "find anything?"

She reached into her pockets, pulling out the dressing and alcohol swabs. "It's not much."

"That's fine, just need it until my aura is fully backup and able to heal it." She then started to take off her scarf which was covered in his blood, throwing it to the side. "..sorry about the scarf...I can get you a new one once we get back to Vale."

"..Don't worry about it...I kinda hated that thing anyway," she said, opening an alcohol swab. She then applied it to his would with him grunting and gritting his teeth. "Oh, stop it..baby."

He didn't respond to her comment and she then wrapped the dressing around, covering it once more. "..We should find somewhere to stay for the night...Did you see any houses that looked decent?"

"The one I went in was...pretty roughed up, but there are others that seem they could be good."

Axel slowly got to his feet, using the wall to help himself up. "Good," he said, starting to slowly walk over to his sword, picking it up and putting it back into his sheath. "Let's get moving."

"You mean right now? We still have a lot of sun left," she said, following him.

"Well, nothing is going to get done with this," as he placed his hand on the dressing, "We can take some time to relax and recharge I guess." They then slowly walked, trying to find somewhere to stay.

They went through two houses that were covered in blood, the third they found wasn't as bad, so they chose that one.

 **Time Skip: 6:21pm**

Axel was lying on the couch with his eyes closed with his weapon in its sheath on the ground beneath him. Kalila was on her scroll by the kitchen table with her feet up on the table and with a neutral face.

She then got a text from someone, seeing that it was from Daryle Ayers, a man she was talking to back in Atlas. "What does he want?" she muttered to herself.

Daryle texted, "Hey." She messaged him back, saying the same thing. He then texted back,"Haven't heard from you in awhile..so I just wanted to check up on you, everything ok?"

She thought for a second before texting back, "Yeah..everything is good...in Vale right now so I can't hang," she texted back.

"Really!? I'm in Vale to!...visiting family. We should do something tonight, you in?" he replied.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. "I'm kinda busy right now..sorry:/"

"Oh..ok, no problem. Im here all week we should hang when your not so busy." he texted back.

"Alright..sounds good," she then sighed loudly before placing her scroll on the table and planting her feet back on the floor. She then looked at the cabinets, wondering if there's anything in them. She looked over at the living room where Axel was and then stood up to go opened up a cabinet. There wasn't much, a few pieces of bread, and some cheese that was wrapped up.

She grabbed the items, and quickly made a small, and poorly made cheese sandwich. She then looked at the sink, and pulled on a handle, but nothing came out. "Great…" she said walking into the living room and stood over the resting huntsman. She reached out with her open hand, but before she was able to touch him his eyes opened wide and sat up, making her jump a bit.

"Oh..Morning sleepy," she said, handing out the sandwich.

He looked at it, not even wanting to think about where she got it from,.."No thanks..I came prepared." he said, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat, pulling out some kind of protein bar.

"Oh…" tossing the sandwich to the side.

He then opened it as Kalila sat down next to him, "..Want some?" he asked, pointing it towards her.

"Uh..no thank you," as she gently pushed it back.

"You sure?...you don't eat much, do you?.."

"Yeah," she went on. ,"it's a pretty bad habit," she said glancing at her scroll on the table, and then back to Axel. "Do..you know how far we are from Vale?"

"Uhh," he said, thinking," probably about 5, or so miles maybe, not too sure, why?"

"Just curious, that's all."

"Like always," he retorted.

"Guilty as charged," with a cheeky smile upon her face.

Axel quickly ate his bar, and then grabbed his weapon from the ground, and stood up, able to do so without support of some kind. "I'm going to hit the hay early, if you need me I'll be upstairs."

"Alright..I'm probably going to stay up for a little longer," he nodded, and walked up stairs. She watched him and when she heard him go into a room she quickly stood up and rushed towards her scroll.

She opened the screen and quickly started to text Daryle.

"Hey I'm able to come out tonight, cafe sound good?"

He came back with a quick response, "Great! knew you would find time :) and that sounds good to me..want me to pick u up?"

"No..I'll meet you there"

"Alright, see you soon." putting a heart at the end.


	6. Ch6: Investigation

**Hey, Gone here with Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy and if you do feel free to write a review on what you think, or pm me if you have any suggestions, or tips, thank you.**

 **Chapter 6: Investigation**

 **Location: Vale, Village-Karrow**

The sunlight peeked into the disorganized room, lighting it up as Axel laid on the bed in the master bedroom of the house. The light came across his face where he was soon woken up and opened his eyes with a loud groan. He rubbed his face his hand before slowly sitting up on the bed and getting to his feet. He then felt his bandage, seeing that it no longer caused discomfort and started to slowly unraveled it where exposed his skin from the rip in his coat, but no cut, or blood.

He carelessly threw the dressing on the bed and turned his head towards the corner of the room by the bed, seeing Yule in its sheath. It was leaning againstthe wall and he walked over, grabbing it and equipping it to his hip before heading downstairs.

Kalila was laying on the couch sound asleep, her scroll resting on her chest with a hand on top. "..looks like someone stayed up a little too late," he muttered. He then opened up his scroll, seeing that he had no messages, or missed calls, sighing and putting it away.

"..Kalila, get up," as he started to gently kick the bottom side of the couch. Unreadable noises came from her as she squirmed around on the couch.

"..couple more minutes.." she mumbled.

Axel walked around to the back of the couch and pushed on it, tipping it. Her body slowly started to roll off and her eyes were soon fully opened, "Eek!" followed by a loud thud as her body hit against the wood flooring. A groan then came from her before she slowly got up to her feet, wiping the dust off of her outfit and grabbing her scroll off the ground. Her hair was frizzled and she had groggy movements with slight bloodshot eyes.

"Come on, let's go." he commanded with haste, already heading towards the front door.

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled behind him, "Glad to see that you're all better..." she sarcastically said. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating the whole village while there was a slight breeze in the air. He started to walk with Kalila trying to keep up. "Where we going?"

"I want to get a closer look at those things..and see if I can find something on them since I wasn't able to yesterday."

"Things?..they are people-"

"Were people," he interrupted her. "I don't know what to call them right now...but from what I've seen..they're nothing but animals."

"Oh.." She sighed, looking down at the ground, and then back up. They soon reached the spot, but, something was off.

"There was two of them right here," he stated, only finding one still on the ground, lifeless. There was a pool of blood where the other one was laying. Axel walked over and crouched down, examining it.

"That's strange."

"What is?" she asked, looking around him.

"..he's gone, but..there's no blood trail that goes anywhere, it's like he disappeared-," but something quickly caught his eye. "Bloody footprints?" There are bloody foot marks leading away from the blood pool towards the direction of the house they were at. There was only about six footprints with about two that were faded towards the end.

Axel pulled out his scroll, and started to take pictures, "Seems like someone was hungry."

"Someone? You sure an animal didn't do this?"

"No..those are shoe marks, not animal prints."

"Another hybrid maybe?" she suggested.

"That's a possibly…" as he stood back up, walking over to the other body.

"Then..that would mean.."

"..they don't eat the same food as we do, if it was one of them." Kalila grimaced at the thought while Axel began to search the body. He took off the cloak and the ripped bandanna off the man. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt underneath the cloak. Axel patted the man's pockets, but they were empty. He was about to take pictures with his scroll, but was interrupted by Kalila.

"May I?" as she held her hand out.

"What?"

"Can I take the pictures..please? I wanna do something," she said with a cheesy smile across her face. A small sigh left Axel before handing his scroll over to her.

"Just make sure you take good ones."

"Got it boss!," she shouted, moving around him, and already taking pictures and many of them. Once she was done, he started to make his way from the scene with her following suit. They walked around for a good amount of time, around a hour, or so. There wasn't much different, the same dead bodies and destroyed houses, but one more thing did catch his eye. He stopped and looked down, seeing a small amount of blood on the stone walkway, but there was a trail leading away from it and headed into the forest.

He started to follow it with Kalila right behind and once he reached the edge of the forest he looked back at her, "Stay close..might be another trap."

"Don't have to ask me twice," as she rubbed against his side playfully, looking up at him.

"..yeah.." he muttered, placing a hand on his sheath before heading in. The trees are a little far apart from each other, but there was still a lot of blind spots where people could be hiding. The blood trail lead them to an opening in the forest where the sun shined down on them. There was a boulder in the middle with a person leaning against it, slouched over with the same black cloak as the others, but no bandanna covering his face. Axel stopped upon seeing him, placing a hand in front of Kalila in which she stopped before coming into contact.

"Stay here.." he demanded.

"But.." but before she could continue he quickly raised a hand, "..fine..." she mumbled under her breath.

Axel looked back over and slowly made his way with both hands on his weapon, one on the sheath, and other on the handle. The blood trail lead straight to the body and as he stood over, he saw one of his hands was a beowolf claw with dried blood on its white claws. He took a knee, and examined the man, seeing that he had a large blood stain on his abdomen where it seemed that he was punctured in the gut.

He then turned his head towards Kalila, waving her over. She quickly rushed over to his side, looking down at the man, "Do you think this is the guy who ran?"

"From what I can see, it seems he's been dead for awhile." Axel then lifted up the man's cloak, exposing an open, green jacket with a white shirt covered in blood and brown pants on him. Axel felt around his pants pockets, feeling nothing, but noticed a bulge coming from his jacket. He felt the inside of the jacket and pulled out some kind of journal. It had a brown leather cover with thick pages and had some weight to it. Axel stood back to his feet, and opened the journal. He quickly scanned through pages, only finding nonsense that didn't matter.

"Anything good?" Kalila asked, trying to look as well from the side.

"No...seems like it's just a day to day log." He continued to fly through pages, until one caught his interest, reading:

" _Dear diary, today is the 13th day of being this monster. We attacked the village of Karrow...not too far from my body if you found this. I just wanted to say, i'm sorry. Sorry for causing so much pain to_ _those hope for forgiveness, even though I don't deserve it. I can't live like this anymore, not for what I have done..killing a poor, innocent little girl. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it, and the man with the_ _scorpion tail said that we are getting back at those who mistreated us, but the only people mistreating is us to others. Most and if not all of us are criminals from a trouble past, trying to seek a better life_ _that was promised to us, but this isn't the better life I want. I'm a thief, not a murderer, I know I've done bad things in this life and will admit to it, so I took it upon myself to end this life of pain by_ _suffering, feeling the way I made others. If you are still reading, contact Vale, or someone as there is going to be an attack on another village, Razev, which is north of here, in a couple of days, four to be_ _exact. They are seeking those to join our twisted cause and war, and killing those who oppose it. Please stop them, not as a thief, or this monster, but as a person...thank you, Rusul."_

Axel stood still for awhile before glancing down at the body, "..Thank you.."

"Why you saying thanks to the dead body?" she questioned.

"He's warning us..they are attacking these villages to look for more people to join this war he stated."

"War? What war?"

"The war on humanity I suppose..they're planning something..and something big." he then began to walk north, with her following right behind.

"Where are we going now?" with exhaustion in her voice.

"Razev is next on their list, we have to warn them and stop that attack before more people are killed."


	7. Ch7: Helping a Neighbor

**Hey guys, Gone here with a new chapter. Man it's been awhile since I last updated, but glad that I am finally able to put this out. Sorry for being gone for so long, school was really beating me down, but now that it's over, hopefully i'll be able to update more often. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I have put some time into it, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Helping a Neighbor**

 **Location:** **Vale**

Axel and Kalila approached the main entrance of the village. There was an arch with a sign hanging from it saying, "Razev," along with a design on it with two doves on each side. They quickly made their way through the village, with villagers looking at the two of them in confusion towards their haste. The village was pretty alive with people, and faunus walking around, doing their daily routines while there are vendors selling all kinds of goods from food to clothing to weapons. Kids can be seen running around and playing about with their games. The air felt fresh and refreshing with the smell of flowers with a light breeze cutting through the air, along with the sun brightly lighting the sky, soaking the ground with warmth.

"Welcome to Razev," a soft and kind voice said out. Both Axel and Kalila jumped from the sudden voice towards them, stopping and looking to see where it came from. A young woman with warm smile upon her face with her eyes focused on them two stepped forward. "Seems like you two aren't from these parts."

"Oh, Thank you!," Kalila responded to the woman's welcome, "Kalila, and this is my partner, Axel," she said, taking a small bow.

The woman responded with a small head nod, "Nice to meet you Kalila, and Axel." The woman responded, looking over them both and then notice the weapon on Axel's hip along with his straight forward posture, "I'm guessing you're a huntsman? We don't get many of you around here."

"Yes, I am, now that we are done with small talk..I'm here looking for the leader of this village for a serious matter."

The woman lost a bit of her smile, "Oh, okay then, it must be important if a huntsman is telling me that, Chief Alvis would love to meet two," she told him. "Follow me, I'll bring you both to him."

"Thank you," Axel responded.

Kalila lightly nudged at Axel who looked over towards her, "Don't be rude," she whispered towards him.

Axel was going to ignore her statement, but, "This is no friendly visit, it's life, or death," he whispered before following the young woman. Kalila held back her mouth, following right behind.

The village wasn't that big, maybe about 10 to 15 houses and 5 businesses, along with a church around the middle of the village. Each house had some kind of garden by them with different types of flowers, red roses being the more popular kind.

"I'm surprised how many people live here," Kalila blurted out.

"Well, this village has been around for awhile, we're all like a big family here," the woman responded happily. They soon came upon an older man in the middle of the village. He seemed to be in his early 60's, and was talking to three young boys who stood in front of him. He had a friendly smile along with a wrinkly face, and white hair that is balding at the top. He was wearing a grey cloak that looked like it saw better days along with tan shorts and black sandals.

"Chief Alvis!," the woman called out, waving her hand at him. The older man looked up at the young woman with a warm smile and then back at the boys.

"Carry along now, you three," he said in his soft voice towards the three boys.

"Thank you, Chief!" the three of them said in unison before running off into the village.

The young girl ran up to the older man, hugging him, "oh, it's always nice to see you, Ellie." Axel and Kalila soon caught up from behind and the Chief looked over Ellie to see the two of them. The woman then pulled away from the hug, and faced towards Axel, and Kalila.

"This is Axel and Kalila," as she gestured towards them. "Axel is a huntsman who came here to tell you something important." The Chief then walked past the young girl and came towards Axel, looking up and down on him.

"Well I'll be. We don't get too many of you around here..it's a pleasure to meet you." The old man said, holding his hand out where Axel met him halfway. "So, what's this important thing?"

"I'd rather talk in private," Axel responded, staring deep into the chief's brown eyes. A more serious looking face appeared on the old man and he looked back towards Ellie.

"Thank you Ellie, but you must excuse us."

"Chief are y-"

"Now, Ellie." the old man interrupted her with a more stern tone.

"Yes sir," she responded, doing a small bow to the old man before making her way back into the village.

The chief then brought them into a house that was behind him, it was bigger, and nicer looking than the other houses in the village. The inside looked out of date with fine wooden furniture and a brick fireplace in the living room with pictures on the mantel, and a samurai sword hung above on the wall. The smell of lavender could be smelled throughout the home, filling Axel's and Kalila's noises with the overbearing scent.

"Sorry if she was a bother to you both..she's an excitable one" Alvis explained to them both.

"No need for an apology, Chief, " Axel responded, following him with Kalila right behind.

Chief Alvis lead them into a kitchen where he seated them at a table, placing empty cups in front of them both, and at an empty spot. The old man made his way over to the wood burner stove, taking a tea pot off the top. He poured some kind of liquid into both their cups with steam coming off. "Bet you two are thirsty from your journey, hope you enjoy it."

Kalila took a small sniff, sweetness filled her nose with a hint of honey and mint. "What is it?"

"Homemade tea, secret family recipe." The old man answered as he poured some for himself and took a seat in the empty chair, across from Axel and Kalila.

"So..what's so important you have to tell me?" as the old man placed the teapot softly on the table in the middle of them.

Axel took a sip from his drink before looking straight at Alvis, the taste was minty and sweet, "..Your village has a target painted on it's back by some, interesting characters."

The chief leaned closer in towards Axel, "Go on."

Axel placed his cup back down onto the table in front of him, "Ever heard of the hybrids?"

The Chief's face quickly went from serious, to worried, "They're...back?"

Axel jumped back a bit from his response, "You know that they're real?"

Alvis quickly cleared his throat before answering, "..Yes, I do.."

"Well, I was told that they were kept secret, and thought of as a myth."

The chief took a sip from his cup and set it back down, "Then perhaps you were told wrong." Alvis then stood up from his seat, "Many know about them, but they were thought to be exterminated, erased from Remnant, so like many things they were lost in thought, soon becoming a myth, and legend, that's how most legends start."

' _This guy seems to know a lot about them, maybe I could get more info'_ Axel thought. "Tell me everything you know about them, I wasn't given a name, or anything, just a vague story."

The Old man took a deep breath, "The story begins with a man, Takio Reis, he was an orphan by age 16, his father was a huntsman who was killed on a mission, and his mother from addiction from her husband being killed. He was homeless and struggled to survive, stealing from people, and joining not so friendly groups. One day he was reached out by an entity which gifted him powers of the grimm, but in exchange for his humanity."

"Exchange for his humanity?" Axel asked curiously.

"Meaning, he had no aura, and regular food tasted fowl to him, he had to survive off of other humans." Alvis explained. "This entity told him to get back at humanity for what it's done to him, and so he did. He raised an army, most, if not all criminals, able to manipulate them into thinking the world caused their bad lives. He was able to turn others into what he was, but they were weaker and those people were able to turn others and so on so forth. He then went head on against the kingdom of Vale, but lost as they had silver eyed warriors that were able to wipe them out and defeat them."

"Wow….this tea is really good" Kalila added before gulping the rest down her throat. After finishing, she looked at both of them who are looking back at her. "Oh...sorry."

Axel and Alvis looked back at each other after the interruption, "Anyway, how do you know all of this? The person who told me didn't tell me all this" Axel quickly demanded, standing up.

"My father told me and his father told him, maybe the person who told you either didn't know much, or was hiding it from you."

Kalila looked over at Axel,"Why would he-"

"I don't know," Axel answered, looking down, but soon looked back up towards Alvis. "Do you know anything else?"

"Afraid not..but, how do you know my village is being targeted by hybrids?" Axel pulled the journal from his coat, placing it on the table. He opened it to the one page and pushed it across the table where Alvis sat back down, and quickly skimmed through the book, "O-o..oh my.."

Axel placed both hands on the table, looking down at Alvis who kept staring into the journal in disbelief. "You need to get every damn man in this village armed and ready to fight."

The old man took a second, "there's...there's no way we can fight these things, we have to get out of here."

Axel slammed his fist down onto the table, causing an echo throughout the room. Kalila, and Alvis both jumped in surprise."...Running from your problems won't solve, or help them….believe me…plus, they would hunt you down as you made your way out"

Alvis sighed, thinking before answering, "You have no idea what you're going up against."

Axel quickly exposed his bare skin from the slash made into his clothes. He then leaned in closer to Alvis's face, "I think I do, so you get your men ready, or watch your people get slaughtered in front of your eyes." The huntsman then took a step back and put his back towards Alvis. "No matter what choice you make..I'll be out there, fighting...let's go Kalila"

Without skipping a beat, she got up and behind Axel as if she was his shadow. As they took one step forward, they were stopped by a defeated voice.

"Alright...I'll get every man I can get." he said, not able to make eye contact.

"Axel looked back towards him, "good." The both of them then made their way out of the house, as Alvis sunk his face into his hands.

"What are you thinking Alvis…,"the old man said with regret in his voice.

The sun was still wide awake with the clouds still on vacation as voices of many can still be heard from all angles. "So, what now?" Kalila asked.

Axel took out his scroll,"time to get some back up."

 **Vale, Ozpin's Office:**

Ozpin was sitting down at his desk, concentrating on his screen with his usual mug beside him. On the other end of the screen was General Ironwood, General of the Atlas military, and headmaster of the academy. He had black hair with graying on the sides along with blue eyes, wearing his usual wear, a white overcoat along with a grey undercoat, and red necktie.

"So, what are your plans on with this threat?" Ironwood questioned Ozpin.

"Going to wait and see if anything pops up, especially if Takio makes an appearance."

"Wasn't he eliminated?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Yes, or at least I believe so, I thought we got them all, but I guess Takio somehow made it out."

"If what you told me about these hybrids, we won't have enough manpower-" Ironwood said before he was interrupted by an incoming scroll call on Ozpin's screen.

"It's Axel," Ozpin said, but Ironwood made no comment towards it. Ozpin answered and Axel was put in the group call with his icon next to Ironwood's on the screen. "Hello, Axel." Ozpin said toward Axel.

"Morning Professor," Axel responded.

"How's everything going over there?" Ozpin asked the swordsman.

"Good, ran into a few of them, but it wasn't a problem,"other than almost being killed," but I need back up. I'm at another village called Razev. There's going to be an attack and I need all the help I can get."

Ozpin took a moment before saying anything, "Alright, I'll see what I can do, thank you for your update, Axel."

"Thank you, Professor." Axel then hung up and Ozpin took a deep breath, fixing his glasses.

"Let me guess, you have no one to send?" Ironwood confidently predicted, and was right as Ozpin didn't answer. "Don't worry about it, Oz, I have a squad I can send over and they are friendly faces for Axel."

"If you would, it'd be greatly appreciated," Ozpin said as relief could be heard in his voice.

"It's not a problem, just give me the location and I'll send them over."

 **Atlas, Airfield, Time- 4:24pm:**

The engines roared to life on an Atlas airship as three men went aboard from the side door. They all wore the same uniform, white long sleeves with a black vest, along with black combat pants and boots. One man was larger than the rest with short black hair with light blue eyes along with a large riot shield on his back.

The second man was a bit shorter and skinnier than the other man. His face was concealed with a full helmet, with a tinted visor, and had a sniper rifle strapped to his back.

The third man was smaller than both of them, and he made more smaller, timid steps. He has short, dirty blonde hair with green eyes and he had some sort of assault rifle hanging from his side.

As they boarded, there was a woman who stood firmly in front of the ship, watching as the men entered. She had on a dark purple uniform with a white chest, along with black pants and boots, along with two pistol holsters, one on each thigh. Her dark, brown hair flew in the air as air was being pushed out from the aircraft's engines. Her light purple eyes then looked down at a picture that she was holding in her hand. In the picture, there was her on the far left, two other men in the middle, one being the large man, and Axel on the far right, looking off from the camera. The picture seemed to be some kind of team picture.

"Axel…"

"

"


	8. Character Theme Songs

**Hey guys, Gone here, this is going to be the theme song list for original characters that are in this story. There's going to be three categories, characters that have made appearances already, upcoming characters so it'll be like a preview allowing you to guess what that character is going to be and so on, and the third is characters talking to one another, or one character talking to, or about another character. I hope you guys enjoy this thing I'm doing, I haven't seen other creators do this, so I want to give it a shot, so enjoy the theme songs. The list will be updated as chapters come out and I will let you know in the author notes in future chapters. Enjoy.**

 **Characters that made appearances:**

Axel- Runnin' by Adam Lambert

Kalila- We are by Hollywood Undead nightcore

Scorpion- Light It Up by NEFFEX

8 Arms- Pain by Three Days Grace

Bria Kemple- Nightcore- One Woman Army

Sumire - Big Bad Wolf by Roses & Revolutions (UNDERDOGS nightcore)

 **Upcoming Characters:**

Arius Silber- Gangsters Paradise by Like A Storm

Mark Vio- Believe by Hollywood Undead

 **Theme songs- characters to characters:**

Kalila to Axel: Nightcore - Monster by Nightcore Wolfie

Bria to Axel: Bria to Axel: I Want You Here by Plumb (Nightcore by shiro)


	9. Ch8:Battle of Razev

**A/N: Hey guys, Gone here with Chapter 8. Man it took longer than expected to finish this chapter, but I finally finished it. I'm going to try and upload bi-weekly, but not sure how well that's going to work out, so don't count me on it. So, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Battle of** **Razev**

* * *

 **Location: Razev**

Axel found himself in front of a group of about 15 men that Alvis could find who were willing to fight. Each man that stood in front of the huntsman are just ordinary men who've lived ordinary lives, but each one finding themselves on the front lines of a fight that they might not be able to win. Each man held some sort of weapon, either a sword, or spear that was nothing special and their regular day-to-day clothes on their backs. They didn't get much training, as Axel tried to teach them basic attacking and defending techniques Everyone else was told to stay in doors and to keep their doors and windows locked, and to not answer them no matter who, or what is at the door.

Axel paced back and forth in front of the lined up men, with the entrance of the village being behind him along with Kalila standing up therewith him, with her hands clenched together in front of her, looking at the pacing huntsman with a worrisome face. Alvis stood behind the wall of men, worrying that he might of chose the wrong decision, knowing that he may never see these men again.

"Chief Alvis!" a familiar voice yelled out from behind Alvis. Following the voice, Ellie was frantically running towards him, looking around her surroundings, noticing the lined up men with weapons in hand.

"What are you doing out, Ellie?! Everyone was told to stay inside!" the chief said with a raised voice, grabbing the young woman by her two shoulders..

"W-whats going on?" the young woman asked with worry in her voice.

"You need to get inside now before they come!" the old man demanded the woman. "Now!"

"They? Whos they?" Ellie asked. Speaking of the devil, the sound of the trees and bushes rustling could be heard from behind Axel. The sky grew darker and darker as time went on along with fog starting to form, engulfing the village. Through the fog, dark humanoid figures are seen in the far back, standing along the path that lead to the village, waiting.

"Them.." the old man said while looking at the figures, and then back at the young woman. "You need to go now, you hear me!?"The young woman nodded hastily to the Chief's command.

Axel looked at Kailla, "Go make sure she gets to safety."

"Will do," Kalila said, rushing over to the young woman, grabbing her by the hand. Kailia tried pulling her away, but the young woman got heavy on her, locking her eyes on Alvis as if it's going to be the last time she sees him. Ellie then went with Kalila, and followed her, but kept her eyes on the Chief as she got pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," the old man said under his breath.

Axel then looked throughout the men, "This is it, this is the fight for your home," Axel then turned his head towards the dark figures. "These things put you, and you're families in danger, they won't think twice about killing you, or anyone else," Through the fog, glowing, amber eyes could then be seen, coming from the figures, as well as coming from the trees and bushes. Each man grew worried, thinking that this may be their last time on this world, looking into the eyes of their killers.

Axel then looked back at the men, "Don't show them fear as it will only make them stronger, they'll never break our will." Axel then walked forward, "So, let's show them what us humans can really do, who's with me?"

"For RAZEV!" One young man in the middle yelled out, holding his weapon up in the air.

"For RAZEV!" the others chanted out in unison, following the young man, all raising their weapons up into the air.

Axel then drew his sword out, and pointed it towards the monsters, "bring it," he muttered under his voice. Without a second to spare, all the figures through the fog came dashing towards Axel and the group. Axel then went rushing in with the small army behind him which didn't hesitate, or think twice about running right in. Alvis stood there, and watch as he saw his men go into battle. Unable to see any of his people get hurt, he made his way towards the middle of the village, cursing himself for staying and fighting.

"What have I done?"he muttered.

* * *

 **Atlas Airship**

The brown haired woman paced back and forth with both her hands clenched together, hiding them behind her back. She hasn't felt this way in such a long time, knowing that she can't do anything, but wait. She then walked towards the cockpit and opened it, finding a lone pilot flying the craft.

"Can this thing go any faster?" She asked and then looked out the windshield, seeing fog covering the entire sky, and made her own answer.

"Sorry, but this fog is really thick, we'll get there in time, trust me," the pilot told her.

"How much longer?" she asked, tapping her finger on the back of his seat.

"Hard to tell, but we can't be that far."

While the woman was in the cockpit, the guy with the assault rifle leaned in towards the rather large man with the shield. "I've never seen Bria like this before."

"I know, I only saw her like this one other time," he responded with and then looked towards the cockpit," She really cares about her teammates...even when they abandon her."

"So, that Axel guy I've heard about?"

"Precisely," the guy with the sniper rifle answered, his voice being a bit robotic. "He made a good teammate, but soon went out on his own path, alone, leaving us behind.

"I'm mad for his choice but I sometimes miss him, the old him." The large guy said.

"We all do, Garrett, he was never the same after-" but he was then cut off from Bria storming back in.

"Get ready guys, ETA one minute," She commanded. Without hesitating, the three of them stood up from their seats with weapons ready in hands.

"You alright, Recruit?" Garrett asked the guy in front of him with his assault rifle in his shaking hands.

"Yeah, just my, you know, my normal jitters" he answered.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine," Garrett told the nervous man, trying to get him calmed down.

"Thanks," Recruit answered with a small smile, still holding his weapon with his shaky hands.

"Runo, get the door ready," Bria commanded the sniper.

"Yes ma'am," he then grabbed the handle to the side door of the ship, ready on her command.

Bria had her hands hovering over her two pistols, standing in front of the door, " _Don't worry Axel, we're coming, you son of a bitch."_ "NOW!" she commanded. Runo then yanked to door open. The strong winds greeted them, but it didn't faze the leader as she dived right out the door without thinking twice. Recruit and Garrett jumped right out after her, while Runo was the last one out as he did a backflip off before dematerializing into the air, gone from sight.

* * *

 **Razev- Church**

A loud bang could be heard as the two large wooden doors of the church slammed shut and the clicking of the locking mechanism . Alvis stood there, looking through the empty rows of pews before slowly making his way over to the altar at the other end of the room.

Alvis wasn't the biggest religious person, but love the freedom of people being able to believe in what they want. He felt that he needed to clear his sins as he believes that no one is going to make it out alive, being his fault. He kneeled down at the altar, clenching his hands together while resting them on his forehead, and closing his eyes.

"Please forgive me for as I have sinned by leading these people to their deaths, not able to protect them and give them a good life, I'm sorry Ellie, may we meet in a new life without evil there to separate us. I'm sorry everyone...for..letting you all down and look into your hearts to be able to forgive me, amen."

Slow clapping could then be heard from behind him, "very, very nice, Chief...it seems to me that you care a lot about your people." Alvis had an idea who was behind him, but his frightened body wouldn't allow him to turn around. He then took a deep breath before slowly standing up from the alter.

"It's too bad it all went to waste, soon all your people will be ours, even with that huntsman you have, it just prolonged your peoples death."

"Shut the hell up, "Alvis uttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hea-"

"I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!," Alvis yelled out, turning around and coming face to face with a man in a purple cloak with a full mask on. The eye holes had black circles around them with four tentacle like design coming from each circle, squiggling all the way down the mask.

"How can you do this, HOW? Killing innocent people without a second thought" Alvis cried out.

"You humans don't understand us, we want to live normal lives just like you, but you get caught up in your fears...I know you're scared of me..I can feel it," the man said, taking one step forward and Alvis quickly took one step back. "And this world...is unforgiving, it took my normal life away and now, I'm going to make this world pay for what it's done to me."

"Couldn't you just find help? I know this world is unforgiving, but sometimes you got to make the best with what you have, this is not the way to go, bloodshed has never helped anyone…..What if this was reversed? You'd be saying the same thing." Alvis explained.

"It's hard to find help when there's no one there to help you, and we know the reversed feeling, 200 years ago."

"He was a murderer," Alvis quickly objected.

"He was different, and you humans fear things that are different, and you know what you humans do to what you fear? You kill it. This ugly world made him the way he was, but if there was someone there to help him, then that war would have never happened. You're the real enemy here, not us, I'm fighting for a better world.

"Fighting for a better world by killing innocent men, women and children? You guys are no better than us then," Alvis said.

"Hmph, I believe that's enough talk, chief, now it's time to meet your god, hope you've said all your prayers," the man said as his eyes started to turn black with amber iries, while two black tentacles started to emerge from his back, slowing getting longer in size.

Alvis opened up his cloak, revealing a samurai sword in its sheath on his hip, being the same one that was hung up above his mantle. He then quickly pulled it out with the sound of metal being rubbed against the sheath, and pointing it towards his opponent.

"I hope you've said all yours."

* * *

 **Alvis's House**

Kalila and Ellie went to Alvis's house for safety as it was the first place Kalila could think of, luckily his door was unlocked which allowed them free access. The both of them then buffed up the house by locking every door and window, as well as blocking the front and back door with furniture.

Kalila and Ellie then sat in a dark closet that was filled with dusty, old clothes and coats that seem to have never been worn in a long time. They sat there in silence across from each other, leaning against the walls with their legs interlocked.

"I'm scared…" Ellie whimpered.

"Don't be, we're safe here," Kalila said, leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm scared for Alvis."

"Seems like you and him are very close, " Kalila said, pulling away her hand and resting her arms on her chest.

"Very...he's like a father to me, you know?"

"Yeah..care to explain? You don't have to if you don't want."

Ellie shook her head, "No it's fine...my father died when I was only four years old during a hunting trip, they were attacked by grimm, and my father was the only one who didn't make it out. My mother, she was devastated, it made for a very hard childhood as it was only me and her. She didn't like it when I went out of the house, fearing that I would never come back like my father, but then, Alvis was there for me. He had no family, or anyone at all, that's why I believe we connected so well. He was like my own father and it gave my mom peace of mind as he would help around from time to time, and this was before he was chief. We've kinda helped each other out, he gave me a father figure, and I gave him a reason to live, a reason to strive to be better, which soon lead him to becoming chief of our village, we are forever grateful to each other..oh, sorry for rambling on if I did."

Kalila just sat there, amazed by her story, never guessing such a light hearted person lived a life full of pain, kind of reminds Kalila of herself as she thinks back.

"So, what about you?"

"Me?" Kalila questioned.

"Yeah, silly, one thing Alvis told me, is that everyone has a story to tell."

Kalila looked up, thinking, " _My past...if I tell her..it could go bad",_ Kalila then looked back at Ellie, _but I need to tell someone."_ "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course," Ellie told her.

"I'm being serious, you can't tell anyone, no one at all."

Ellie placed her hands on Kalila's, "I promise," she said while locking eyes with her, or at least she think she is.

"I don't even know where to start," Kalila stated.

"Well, who do you live with, parents, grandparents?" Ellie listed, but Kalila shook her head to both of them.

"I don't have parents, or grandparents."

"Oh, so..you're an orphan?" Ellie questioned cautiously.

Kalila nodded her head, "you could say that."

"You mind telling me how? Yo-" but Kalila soon zoned Ellie out as she stared off, soon her mind filling with an image of a man with his face blacked out who was holding a saw in his one hand as blood dripped off from the serrated blade, _hehehe, you're next sweetie, don't you want to join them?hehehahha_ the voice in her head said _._ Her body tensed up as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You ok?" Ellie asked the dazed girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, but as soon as she did Kalila instantly grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard. "Ah!, Kalila, you're hurting me."

Kalila then shook her head back into consciousness and released Ellie from her grip. "Oh my god,I-i'm so sorry, I..I wasn't right."

"It's fine but...what happened?"

"I...zoned off a bit," Kalila explained.

"It's fin-"

"Ellie….I'm not who you think I am."

"What?" Ellie asked. Kalila then stood up and walked out of the closet and into the middle of the living room. Ellie followed her, but stopped by the closets doorway.

Kalila had her back to Ellie, looking down with her eyes closed. "You know how every girl has a dream? Some wanting to be a princess, others to be singers, dancers...you know what I always dream to be?

Ellie thought for a minute, not able to come up with anything. "What is it?"

Kalila slowly turned around, facing Ellie, "A normal girl," she said as she opened her eyes, revealing her black sclera and amber irises that glowed brightly through the room.

* * *

 **Razev,** **Battlefield**

Axel stood there with his sword in hand as four hybrids surrounded him, each one having a beowolf claw on their dominant hand, and each one wearing a black cloak and bandana across their faces.

The other men were each fighting their own battles, each one fighting one, or two hybrids on their own. Axel was surprised on how well they are doing, but was growing more and more worried that his back up may never arrive.

One of the hybrids then lunged at him in which he quickly brought his blade up, blocking the attack. The others then started to follow, each one attacking at different times, trying to wear him down, but Axel was easily able to deflect their attacks without a problem.

Axel allowed them to keep attacking, trying to find a pattern. He then waited for one to attack which almost happened immediately. He blocked the attack, and before the hybrid could step back he followed up with a back hand swing, slicing one of the hybrids arms right off.

"AHHhhHH, fuck!" he screamed out, grabbing to whatever is left of his arm, crying out in pain as his arm dropped to the floor in front of the other three. The other hybrids seemed more cautious in their steps then before from the mere sight.

"Who's next?" Axel asked, pointing his sword at the three of them. They each looked at each other, and then focused back onto Axel. Without thought, the three of them all striked at him on the same side, thinking they could overpower him. "Checkmate," Axel then spun the cylinder on the hilt of his sword to the red and fire bursted off his blade. One good swing sent a wave of fire towards the three hybrids, slicing right through them all, killing them.

Axel then walked over to the one hybrid missing his arm, standing over him. The injured hybrid looked up at Axel, "Go ahead, kill me you sick monster, you humans are all the same, you are the real mo-" but before he could finish Axel sliced right across his head, sending his body limp.

"AHHHAHhhHAh, GET IT OFF OF ME!" The screaming took Axel's attention away from the severed hybrid as he looked over to see where the cry for help came from. A man being pinned down by a hybrid with ursa claws caught Axel's eye and he began to run over, but was too late. The hybrid pulled down his bandana and sunk his teeth right into the man neck, puncuting right through. The man started screaming bloody murder as he tried to push it off of him, but was unsuccessful. The man's neck started to get a black hue to it while his veins started to turn black. Axel quickly got over, tackling the hybrid off of the man and sliced right across the hybrids neck, almost killing him instantly. Axel then looked down at the man in agonizing pain, it looked as if he was having a seizure as his body violently fidgeted uncontrollably.

The sound of an engine could then be heard coming from the sky, growing louder by the second along with a bright light coming from an unidentified aircraft. As it reached where they are fighting, it's exterior lights popped on.

"An...Atlas airship?" Axel's eyes then widen,"ah...Bria?" The doors on the side slid open with Bria, Recruit, and Garrett, coming out and landing on the ground across from Axel, and Runo then rematerialized back with his team. Axel and Bria lock eyes, and it felt as if time has slowed down, it's been too long since Axel has seen her, her beautiful hair and eyes, her warm smile, kind gestures, it's been way too long. Bria then broke the eye contact from Axel, looking away from him.

Axel started to make his way towards them, but out of nowhere a group of four hybrids got in his way, making him back up. "Damn."

* * *

 **Church**

Alvis clenched his sword in his hand tightly, "AhHHH!" Alvis cried out, quickly rushed towards the hybrid. The hybrids tentacles started to make there way towards the reckless chief at a great speed. Alvis stopped himself, as his two feet slid on the ground, trying to stop his momentum. He then swung up as they got in distance, slicing right through them.

"Hmm, I've got more than that," the hybrid said as two more tentacles came out of his back, while the ones that were sliced started to regenerate back. "Seems like you can handle two, but what about four?

The four tentacles then raced their way towards Alvis, but he quickly looked around and then jumped up into the air, dodging the attack and landed on the table that was up front with different religious items, knocking a few of them down onto the ground.

The four tentacles then rushed over to where he was again, but he dodge and started to run circles around the hybrid, running on top of the pews. As a tentacle would get near, he would easily dodge it. As the fourth one came for him, he sliced right through it and rushed towards the hybrid that seemed to be defenseless.

"Got you NOW!" he yelled, getting his weapon ready to strike.

The hybrid looked over to him, "You wish."

"Uh!?" Out of nowhere two more came from his back, both making contact to Alvis and sending him into the wall, making it spider web.

Alvis slowly got up to his feet as he catches some of his breath, "How many does he have?...he hasn't even moved from that spot since I've saw him." he muttered.

"You done yet? Your really wasting my time right now, you know, I could've killed that huntsman by now."

"You're going to have to kill me to make me stop."

Two more tentacles then emerge from his back, totaling in eight. Every single one aimed at Alvis, "Good, let me play with my food for a little longer." All eight then lunged towards him in pairs of two and Alvis went running towards him. Alvis sliced right through the first pair with his sword.

 _What are you doing all alone? You should be enjoying the party_! " _E-Ellie?"_ A picture then popped through his mind of a young Ellie looking right at him.

The second pair of tentacles came closing in which he ripped right through with his blade.

 _This is your home now...you don't have to be alone no more._ A picture of a somewhat older Ellie hugging him ran through his mind.

The third pair was right behind, but it was no problem for his blade as it slices right through like butter.

 _Come on, let's dance, Alvis, haahaha._ A picture of him and Ellie dancing for her 14th birthday ran through his mind _. "You've grown so much."_

The last pair of tentcles made their way, which were sliced right in half, leaving the hybrid open.

 _Thank you for being there for me, Alvis...you are like a father to me..and I'm grateful for that._ A picture of Ellie in her teens, smiling up to him burned into his mind " _And thank you for giving me a reason to live my life as I was a nothing before you came"_

"Now Die YOU MONSTER!," Alvis screamed as he pierced right through the hybrids chest with his sword. His tentacles disappeared as he groaned in pain from his chest getting pierced, grabbing at it. Alvis then quickly pulled out the sword and the hybrid stumbled back before falling to the ground, not moving.

"Good riddance," Alvis said as he tried to catch his breath as he isn't as young as he use to be, but his skills still seemed sharp. He then sheathed his sword before making his way back to the wooden doors.

He reached for the door hand, but-"ugghh!" as he felt a sharp pain shoot throughout his body. His body began to shake as he looked down, seeing that one of the tentacles went right through his abdomen.

"You think you could kill me that easily?" the hybrid said, slowly getting to his feet with his wound fully healed already. "We are far from human, which means your little weapons don't do much to us." The tentacle then pulled out of Alvis's body, which made the Chief fall to the ground, clenching his wound in pain. The hybrid then stood over him with Alvis turning over, looking at his opponent, knowing that this is going to be the last thing he sees before dying.

"Goodbye, Chief," He said as he lifted up his foot, about to curb stomp him, but then the sound of an airship could be heard from outside, which caught the hybrid's attention. "W-what the?" He questioned, before taking a look out the window, seeing an Atlas ship hovering over the village as three bodies fell from it. "Arghhhh," he then punched the wall with his fist which went right through. "Why must they get involved," He then grabbed a radio from under his cloak and began speaking into it, "All units, retreat, repeat, all units retreat." he then looked at the wounded old man. "Looks Like your people get to see another day, except for you" he said while pointing at his wound. "Don't bleed out too quickly now...sweet dreams" he said, before crashing through the window as Alvis laid there in pain, holding onto his wound.

"Ellie…"

* * *

 **Alvis's House**

Ellie jumped back from the mere sight of Kalila's hybrid eyes, "You're...one of them?"

"I knew you would be scared...everyone is." Kalila said as she looked down at the ground.

"No-no-no-no..it's just...those eyes are just a little creepy," Ellie explained, trying to cover up her fear.

"It's ok...you don't have to fake it," Kalila told the girl. "You don't know what it's like to be a hybrid...being hated for just being you..for just being born."

"You were born with it? I thought another hybrid had to make you one."

"Both my parents are hybrids, which would mean that if they had a kid, they would to be a hybrid too and that kid was me." Kalila explained. "I-, I was born with a curse that I can't never get rid of." she started to explain, her voice growing more fierce

"K-Kalila?" Ellie asked, surprisingly being concern for the hidden hybrid.

"I was home school,, not allowed to interact with anyone, or have any friends, or go over anyone's house," Kalila explain as tears started to form around her eyes. "...I JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL GIRL!...a normal girl…" Kalila cried out as tears rolled down her face.

Ellie couldn't help, but quickly rushed over to Kalila, embracing her, "...You are normal...no matter what anyone says.."

"No," Kalila quickly responded with, pushing her back. "The things I've done..you would never forgive me for...the people i've killed...the families I've destroyed, I'm...I'm a freak...a monster."

"No," Ellie disagreed, taking Kalila back into her arms, "You're not, you're nothing like those things outside..to me, you're normal."

Kalila accepted Ellie, wrapping her arms around her, "...thank you.." Kalila said, calming down.

Soon the sounds of engines roaring from outside filled their ears, as the night sky soon lit up. Both surprised, they ran towards a window seeing that a white Atlas ship was hoving right over where the battle was taking place. It felt as if an angel came from the sky to save them from the invading demons.

"Seems like help really did arrive," Kalila said with a small smile.

"Yeah...there's still hope," Ellie added.

* * *

 **Razev, BattleField**

The Atlas Airship continued to hover over the fighting, using it's spotlight to light up the field. The four hybrids that cut Axel off from his past teammates started to close in on him, making him step back. Axel gripped his sword tightly in his hand, trying to figure out a plan to deal with them. If he gets too aggressive then they could catch him, but if he stays too passive then they might overpower him.

Bria looked over back to Axel, seeing him in a bit of trouble, and without time to waste, she gestured her team to move out. Bria quickly made her way over to Axel to assist him while Runo disappeared from plain sight again, and Recruit quickly moving into position to get a better angle on the field, leaving Garrett standing in the middle alone. Before he could move, three hybrids jumped right in front of him without warning.

Garrett gripped his riot shield tightly, holding it in front of him. Each hybrid lunged at him one at a time, but he was easily able to use his shield to block off their attacks. He continued to block their attacks, waiting for a perfect time to retaliate. One of the hybrids then got a little cocky as he lunged at Garrett which was blocked, but then continued attacking his shield.

Garrett then saw his opportunity to turn this fight around, using his shield to bash the hybrid, stunning him. The large man then grabbed the hybrid by the neck, lifting him up into the air. He squirmed in Garrett's clench, trying to scratch at his arm to make him let go, but was no use.

"Arghhh," Garrett cried out, lifting the hybrid over his head and tossing him into the air. He then jumped into the air, lifting his shield above his head, ready to sever the freak. As he came crashing down, the hybrid rolled to the side and got back to his feet, dodging his attack, but Garrett followed up and bashed him with the shield.

"See you in hell," Garrett said, before pressing a button on the handle of the shield. The outside of the shield started to glow a bright red before shooting out an explosion of fire, sending the hybrid back, charred from top to bottom. The other two watched as their scorched comrade fell to the ground in front of their own eyes, seeing that it could be them next.

They both then looked back up at the large Atlas soldier, taking a few steps back. A small smile crept onto Garrett's face, knowing that they are on the ropes, afraid of what he's capable of. "YYAAAAA" He cried out as he rushed over to the last two hybrids with his shield protecting the front of him. The two hybrids stood there, frozen, helpless, knowing that there's nothing they could do to stop him.

His Riot shield then burst into flames and before he reached them, flames then shot out from the shield as if it was a flamethrower, turning the hybrids into charred bodies, and they collapsed to the ground. Garrett's shield then went back to normal as he looked down at his defeated opponents. He then looked over towards Recruit, seeing that he is picking off the monsters one by one with his assault rifle before they could reach the untrained men fighting for their village.

One bullet in the head was all it took to be able to take down one of them, and Recruit took advantage of that as he is able to land his shots. He was comfortable fighting at a distance, but fighting up close, well that's a different story, but at least the hybrids are more focused on the other guys than him. As he was popping of his shots, dropping one, two, three just like that, but something felt off to him before realizing that two hybrids somehow snuck behind him.

"Whoa!" he yelled out before jumping back and falling to the ground. He looked up at the two cloaked figures as they slowly made their way towards him, resulting him trying to backpedal away as fast as possible, but they were able to catch up to him with no problem. Recruit held his hands in front of him, closing his eyes, but two shots rang out as he felt liquid splash onto his face. He moved his hands away and opened his eyes, finding that the two attacking hybrids both had large, gaping holes in their heads. The two bodies stumbled a bit before falling to the ground and Recruit looked up, seeing Runo on top of a house with his sniper.

Runo then looked back into his scope and lined up another shot before being whacked in the back of the head, dropping his sniper off of the house and onto the ground below him. A hybrid had whacked him and now has a hold of the back of his head. His head was then slammed into the roof of the house multiple times, feeling his brain smack against his skull before he was able to kick the hybrid off of him. Runo faced the hybrid who was getting ready to attack with his claw. Runo then dematerialized before the attack could reach him and then reappeared behind the unsuspecting hybrid with a throwing knife in hand.

Runo grabbed the hybrid by the back of his shoulder and within a second he stabbed him three times, once in the lower back, once in the upper back, and once in the neck before throwing a push front kick, knocking the hybrid off the roof and landing onto the ground, lifeless as blood pooled around him.

Runo then looked over towards Bria as she made her way over towards Axel, coming up behind the four hybrids that black his path. Bria upholstered both her pistols, aiming at one of the Hybrids before pulling the trigger, ending one of their lives just like that. The three others turned around to face Bria and rushed her. She then planted both her feet, stopping herself and took aim at one more and fired, killing another one of them. One of the Hybrids then slashed at her which she easily dodged with a back flip and flicked one of her pistols, turning it into a baton with electricity sparking off of it.

She then whacked the hybrid that attacked her multiple times, with each hit having sparks fly off, stunning the monster. She then filled the stunned hybrid with bullets to his chest that pushed him back before falling to the ground.

The last hybrid came jumping at her from behind, Bria turned around and looked up at the hybrid who though he had her, getting ready to block, but Axel swiftly intercepted out of nowhere. He sliced the ambushing hybrid straight in half with blood splattering everywhere.

Bria looked over at Axel with a small smile,"You didn't have to do that, I had him," Bria playfully told the swordsman.

"Last time I check, you can't kill anything just by looking at them."

"Well, a girl can dream."

"Umm, sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but uh, this isn't the time," Garrett bluntly told Bria as he rushed over towards them with Recruit and Runo right behind him. All five of them then looked ahead, seeing a group of a couple dozen hybrids right in front of them, looking at the five of them.

"Get ready," Bria commanded, "this is their final wave." Without questioning, Garrett, Runo and Recruit got into fighting stances along with Bria, except for Axel who just watched.

" _Is..this the same Bria that I once knew? She's changed so much, but yet, so little..she's..grown up a lot from last time I saw her,"_ Axel thought, but then snapped out of it and got into position.

The five of them waited for the final rush, but never came as the hybrids all turned around and headed for the woods, escaping.

"They're...retreating?" Bria asked.

"Guess they couldn't handle the fire power, hahaha!" Garrett cheered.

Soon the villagers that were still standing started to cheer, raising their weapons into the air in victory. Soon people started to come out of their homes, seeing that their village is once again, safe. There was loud cheering of glory roaring through the streets as villagers had their own little party going on.

Kalila and Ellie soon made their appearance as they made it over to them, "You did it," Kalila said, looking at Axel.

Axel looked over, but saw that the four of them weren't next to him anymore and saw that they made their way back to their airship which has landed on a clear spot "No...we did it," Axel said, still looking at them, but more focused on Bria.

"Is that your old team from back at Atlas?" Kalila asked.

"Yeah."

"Well...why don't you go talk to them?" Kalila suggested.

Axel hesitated, what if they hated him, what if they'll never forgave him for the choices he's made, but then why would they come to help him? He finally took a small breath before making his way over to them. The four of them looked as he made his way over, coming to face to face with Bria.

The two of them looked at each other, "I-i'm s-" Axel said, but was interrupted by a slap from the leader which left a red mark on his face and a stinging sensation on his cheek.

When Axel looked back, Bria quickly hugged him, pressing the side of her face into his chest. "Why'd you have to leave us?"

"I had to."

"Was it because of him?" Bria asked, letting go of the hug and grabbing him by the coat, looking into his eyes, "Was it!?"

Axel couldn't keep his eye contact with her, " I don't even know."

"Come back with us, please, you can still come back, we can bring you back right now…. the bridge isn't fully burnt down yet."

"Why'd you come help me?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

"Why would you ask that?...I still care for you Axel..I still do and forever will," She said. She then pulled him closer towards her. "Please come back with me," she whispered.

"I can't, " Axel responded, looking back at Kalila. Bria looked around him, looking at Kalila and then back at him.

"Who is that?" Bria asked with a more stern voice.

Axel looked back at Bria, "My partner, Kalila."

"You've..replaced me?"

"Well, it Looks like you replaced me as well,"Axel retorted, pointing at Recruit

"That's different, I had to! And you know it," Bria said. " We can just you know, toss him out over the water on our way back to Atlas, leaves a spot open for you."

"Wait what!?" Recruit stuttered.

"Sorry Bria, but, I've already made a new life here in Vale."

"So that's it, huh? Just going to leave us in the past? All the things me and you been through? Just out the window like that!?"

"Then become part of my new life."

Bria took a short breath, thinking over her morals, would she go behind Ironwood to get back with her old teammate?To leave everything she's,known in Atlas behind. A light shade of red covered her face, as she tried to cover it, while trying to figure out an answer, "I-I-I have to..think about it."

"Alright, whichever choice you pick, I know it'll be the right one," Axel said, before he turned around and made his way back to Kalila and Ellie.

"You're seriously not thinking about leaving Atlas?" Garrett asked the leader.

Bria didn't answer his question as she continued to watch Axel. "Bria?" Runo asked cautiously.

"Let's go," she mourned, slowly getting back into the airship with her team following right behind her.

"Would you really throw me out into the water?" Recruit stressed, but received no answer.

As their Airship began to ascend, other airships appeared and began to land. As they landed, personnel swarmed out and started escorting people while other personnel went to help the wounded, aiding them and bringing them aboard, including the man that was bite who seemed to be in a coma as he didn't move a muscle

"Where's Chief Alvis?" Ellie asked Axel.

"I don't know, as you saw he was here with me, but I guess he ran off somewhere."

"I know where he went," a random woman said, making her way over. "I was looking out the window during the fighting and I saw him make his way into the church, but he never came back out."

"Thank you," Axel said to the woman. The three of them then made their way to the church, Axel pushed on the door, finding out that it was locked. Axel readied his sword in case anything was left behind. He then took a step back before kicking at the door which made the double doors fly open. Axel used his scroll for light as it was pitch black in the church. As the light shined down onto the floor, it showed a trail of blood that lead up the aisle where the defeated Chief laid against the alter, holding his wound.

"Alvis!" Ellie scream out, echoing throughout the room as she ran down the church. Axel sheathed his sword as him and Kalila followed right behind her, trying to keep up. Ellie went right by Alvis's side, kneeling down next to him.

"Alvis," she said again, shaking the older man.

"Uhhh," Alvis groaned, slowly opening his eyes, and looked over to Ellie with his weak eyes. "E-Ellie?"

"Yes, it's me and you're still fine."

Alvis slowly moved his weak, shaky hands away from his wound, "I'm not, Ellie."

Tears started to form around her eyes, "yes you are, don't say that...there's people here to help you...you're going to be fine,"

"I'm-"Alvis tried to speak, but started to cough roughly before continuing, "not going to make it...I don't have much time, I just want to say, thank you Ellie, for giving this old man a reason to live once again...you've become such a strong, beautiful woman," Alvis brought up his closes hand to her face, lightly caressing her cheek full of tears that started to seep from her eyes. "Remember that, and I-"But he wasn't able to finish as his hand went limp and fell to the floor as his eyes grew dull, taking his last breath.

"Alvis? Alvis!?," She started to shake him again,"No, no, no...this can't be happening….THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She cried out.

A tear formed around Kalila's eye, watching someone lose someone close to them. Kalila then grabbed Ellie to try and comfort her, but Ellie resisited.

"GET OFF OF ME! I want to be with him." Ellie cried out.

Kalila continued to fight with her, trying to bring Ellie into her arms which she soon could no longer fight and accepted, crying into her shoulder. Kalila then carefully started to bring towards the exit while Axel looked down at Alvis.

"You've fought well, Alvis," Axel acknowledged, looking at the destroyed church and blood on the blade of Alvis's sword that sat beside him with the sheath next to it. "She's probably going to want this," he said as he picked up the sword carefully and made his way out.

"Ellie!" a woman called out, running over to Kalila and Ellie, taking Ellie from Kalila. The woman looked almost identical to Ellie, except that she looked way older. "Everything's fine dear,"

"No..it's not...Alvis...is..is..dead," Ellie sobbed into her mother.

"Oh..my poor baby, "she mourned, holding her tighter in her arms.

"I'm going to make whoever did this, pay for it," Axel said as he came out from the church." _and if you can hear me, just know that someone is coming for you."_

Out in the distance, the hybrid with the tentacles stood on top of a tree, looking down upon the four of them, as well as the airships picking up the people. Soon another hybrid appeared next to him, being the one with the scorpion tail.

"What are you doing here, Scorpion?" he said, sounding unamused to see his presence

"Always asking, 8 arms, you need to calm down," Scorpion said.

"Whatever...how did Dragon and Nighthawk do?"

"Hmm.." Scorpion thought for a split second, "a lot better than this,"

"Why do I even bother…"

Scorpion lightly patted him on the back," chillax, I'm just messing with you, old man...Dragon practically leveled the place and Night Hawk, well, she pretty much killed everyone herself."

8 Arms let out a small sigh, "Not surprised there, she's a crazy bitch."

"Whoa, that's no way to talk about a man's woman like that," Scoupion said, waiting for a reply from 8 arms, but got nothing. "Just kidding...she's my crazy bitch, hey what do you think of that one girl?" Scorpion asked, looking down at the village.

"Which one? The crying little bitch?"

"Making little girls cry again? Not cool man," he said jokingly. "No, the blue hair one."

"What about her?"

"I don't know..I got a weird vibe around her earlier, she didn't smell like another hybrid, but she also has too much perfume on, so i couldn't tell."

"You think it's her?"

Scorpion shrugged, "possibly"

"Well, you need more than a weird vibe for Raptor to make a move on her."

"I know."

"Come on, let's get out of here," 8 Arms suggested and made his way out. Scorpion looked at Kalila for a bit longer before following.

 **Just here to tell you that the theme song list has been updated. Have a nice day, or night for when ever you were reading this.**


	10. Ch9: HEO?

**A/N: Hey, Gone here already with the next chapter. I was going to wait to upload this Friday, but I've kinda felt bad not uploading a lot, so today is the day. I'm going to try to stick with a schedule, and i'm thinking about uploading every Friday morning, so hopefully it works out for me. Also, one more thing before getting this started and it's about the reviews. I love it when you guys write, I really do because you take your time to stop,and write and I love it, but recently the reviews have been getting a bit off topic from the story. So please keep reviews relevant to the story, if you have any questions, or just want to talk to me then don't be afraid to pm me, I love talking to my readers because without you guys, or ladies, I wouldn't have any motivation to push me. I would also like to thank you guys for hitting 15 followers on this story, it means so much to me as a writer that you guys are willing to follow, so thank you again.**

 **Sorry for this long author note, if you enjoy this story please don't hesitate to leave a review as I do read them all, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: HEO?**

* * *

 **Vale, Ozpin's Office**

The elevator doors open as Axel stepped out into Ozpin's office, seeing Qrow, and Glynda are in the room with Ozpin, staring at his holographic screen. Axel was barely able to see what was on the screen from standing on the other side, seeing that it was on a news channel of some kind. White lettering scrolled down on the bottom with other little news while some kind of conference room took most of the screen, focusing on an empty stand that seemed to have way too many microphones on it.

"Has it started yet?" Axel asked the three huntsman as he made his way over..

"Not yet," Qrow answered, not looking up at the swordsman.

When he made it to the otherside, he tried to get a good view on it through Qrow and Glynda, who were partially blocking it. A man then walked across the stage towards the stand, placing papers on it as he looked into the camera with a monotone face. A sidebar then popped up next to him, stating he is the Vale police commissioner. The man took a second before speaking, as if he was trying to figure out what he should say.

"I am here today to announce that..three villages outside of Vale's walls were reported to be attacked by mysterious people who described by survivors that were evacuated safely from one of the villages. We do not know if these attacks are isolated events, or are link together. The village of Razev was saved by Axel Toru, an ex-Atlas soldier who is now a former huntsman in Vale, and Bria Kemple, an Atlas Specialist along with her squad." the commissioner went on as pictures of them two popped up when their names were called out. "But it is sad to say that the other two villages weren't so lucky."

An uproar of reporters could then be heard from behind the cameras, all trying to ask him questions at once. One girl reporter then shot up from her seat, asking," Police commissioner, it has been stated from the survivors of these attacks that humans with grimm body parts are responsible, is this true?"

He cleared his throat as he fixed his tie before answering, "Yes, it seems so."

Another news reporter jumped up, "These descriptions of the men seem fit those of the tale of the hybrids, do you believe that these tales are more than legends?"

"We believe so," he said, soon a bigger uproar came as reporters were fighting to ask their questions.

One reporter then shouted out, "What does this mean for our kingdom's safety?"

"We are looking heavily into this, but I can assure you that this kingdom is safe from these people, so don't fret….that will be all, if you have any suspicions, or tips, please contact Vale Police on this matter, thank you. " reporters continued bombarding him with questions as he walked off stage. Soon the station cut off to news reporters behind a desk, talking about what just happen, but Ozpin shut it off, so that he didn't have to listen to it.

"I think it's time for them to be known," Qrow told Ozpin which he responded with a slow head nod.

"Who's them?" Axel asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Qrow answered. "If you need me, I'll be in contact, Oz," Qrow told the headmaster before leaving.

"If you need me, just let me know," Glynda said before she left, leaving only Axel and Ozpin left in the room.

"Who was Qrow talking about?" Axel demanded from Ozpin.

"Well, there's someone who wants to talk to you, he should be here any minute," Ozpin told him.

"What's going on?"

"Everything will be explained to you, I promise."

Soon the elevator doors opened up, finding a man with a white lab coat on. The man then started making his way over towards them with a silver briefcase in hand.

"Axel, this is Kazuki Mori, leader of the H.E.O.," Ozpin explained.

"Pleasure to meet you, Axel Toru, heard a lot about you," Kazuki Mori exclaimed, eager to meet him.

"H.E.O.?" Axel questioned.

"H.E.O., The Hybrid Extermination Organization, or what we just like to say, HEO," Kazuki replied.

"There's a Hybrid Extermination group?," Axel questioned, and then turned to look at Ozpin, "I thought you said hybrids were just coming back?"

"Yes, in full force attacks, but before this, there were just lone wolfs, or little groups of them, nothing too serious," Kazuki explained.

"We've known that they've been around all this time, just like what Kazuki said, lone wolfs and small groups, but we believe there's something bigger behind these attacks," Ozpin said, getting up from his seat. "That's why we allowed there existence to be known during that news report."

"But why hide it from everyone for so long?" Axel asked.

"What we came to is that, we didn't want to add to the hybrid population...we believed if people knew you could get powerful powers from being a hybrid, it would only add to the problem," Kazuki explained to him.

"So, why now then?"

"They're seen as the bad guys now," Ozpin said.

"So, it'll make people want to join us instead of them, fighting against a greater enemy," Kazuki finished.

Axel thought for a moment, trying to take this in. "I know it's a-," Kazuki started, but was cut off.

"You let those villages get attacked, didn't you? Just so that you could give people a reason to join you're little group, putting innocent lives in danger," Axel said.

Kazuki shook his head, "No, we had no idea those attacks were going to happen, the one that happened a few days ago we thought it was just a small group, but after last night we believe there's something big going on, from the reports I've read, those villages were attacked on the same day, around the same time, which is the reason i'm here to ask you something,"

"Alright," Axel accepted.

"So, Axel Toru, I would like to offer you a position in HEO as a senior investigator, you in?," Kazuki offered, holding out his hand.

Axel looked down at his hand, and looked back up, seeing his greenish blue bob hair that falls down to his shoulders along with his brown eyes. "I accept," Axel quickly decided as he went to shake his hand, but stopped mid way. "On one condition."

This took Kazuki by surprise, but guessed it couldn't be too bad. "And that is?"

"No more lies and no more hiding information from me," Axel demanded.

Kazuki smiled and nodded, "That won't be an issue."

"Good," Axel said, proceeding to connect the handshake in agreement before letting go.

"It's a pleasure to have you on board, Axel," Kazuki said before making his way over to the elevator, "I'll send you the location tonight, and have everything ready for you tomorrow, see you then." Kazuki then left the room using the elevator, leaving Axel and Ozpin alone once more.

"I guess i'll make my way out now, if you need anything, professor, let me know," Axel told Ozpin.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Toru." Axel then started his way out, "Axel," Ozpin called out. Axel stopped and looked back at the professor. "Thank you for understanding."

Axel nodded and then proceeded out, and made his way back to his little apartment building that was given to him last night by Ozpin. It wasn't much, but a place to eat and sleep, which is all he needed. As he came through the front door, the first thing that he saw was Kalila laying down on the couch watching tv in her plain t-shirt and shorts she used as pajamas.

"How was it?" she asked him, sitting back up.

"Good."

"So the news, crazy stuff huh?"

"Yeah." he said, taking off his coat and throwing it onto the couch next to her and placed his sword against the wall before making his way into the so called kitchen, which was very small as it only consisted of a small fridge, one counter, and an oven.

Kalila grew tired of his short answers as she got up and grabbed him from behind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kalila then let go and placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed look, knowing something is. "Man you're a hard nut to crack."

"I was just thinking that, I couldn't be there for the other two villages."

"Oh," Kalila said, losing the face. "Well, you can't be at three different places at once."

"I know…" There was a moment of silence as Kalila watched the down man.

"Come on, come here," Kalila said with her arms open for him. Axel didn't move, or look at her, which is why she then came to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime...I know what will make you feel better,"

Axel was afraid to ask, but did so anyway,"And what's that?"

Kalila then let the hug go before giving him her suggestion, "Well, there's going to be a fair going on tonight!" she suggested with excitement in her voice.

"It sounds more like you want to go and just drag me along with you," Axel predicted and to which, he was right. Kalila never really got to do anything fun, as when her parents were alive, she never really went out and when they died, she couldn't enjoy anything.

"Hmm, sounds about right, so?"

He thought for a moment, thinking if a fair really would help him at this moment, well, it'll at least take his mind off of things. "Sure."

"YESS!" she yelled out in excitement. Axel groaned loudly, rethinking his answer already, but oddly found himself happy for her, happy, that feeling hasn't hit him in a long time which felt strange for him.

"Glad to hear that you're happy." he said.

"Very," she answered him with a wide smile along her face.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Vale, Fair, 7:34pm**

The sun started to set in the sky, while more people came out to the fair. A whole main street has been blocked off and there was more police out than usual, some sitting at the barricades as others walked around, making sure no one is being disruptive, or stupid, or both. Axel and Kalila walked side by side, looking around to see what the fair had to offer. There's a lot of stands with all different kinds of food, as well as a bunch of games that are overpriced with prizes that look to be about two lien, but people still played them. The air was filled with sound clutter as everyone around them are talking, or laughing while kids ran around screaming and playing. Kalila was holding a large foam cup full of coffee that seemed a little too big for her. She had a large smile on her face that never left when they made their way over.

"Hungry? There's plenty of options here," Axel asked her.

"Nope,"

"Just going to drink your coffee?" he asked, getting a big, happy nod from her. "you know coffee stunts your growth, right? No wonder why you're so short," he teased.

"Excuse, but i'm not short, i'm just fun size," she argued.

"Is that what they call it now?"

"Stop being mean," she said smiling, playfully punching his arm and then took a sip from her cup.

"...Ow….." he said sarcastically. She couldn't help but laugh as she took her drink, spitting some of it out from laughing. She then tried to recollect herself, but had a little trouble doing so. "You ok there?" he asked the struggling girl.

She quickly took a few deep breaths before answering, "...yeah." She then took another sip which wasn't interrupted before speaking again, "So, why'd you let me come along with you? When we first met you didn't seem too happy to see me."

Surprised by the sudden question, he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking, "well, I don't...I guess from being alone for awhile, I thought maybe having someone with me wouldn't too bad...plus you kind of just let yourself in."

"Hey you allowed it, don't blame me,"

"...plus, you kind of remind me of my younger sister," he explained.

"You have a younger sister?" she asked.

"Yeah..and she's around your age, when you said you were running away from home, I kind of thought about my sister and thought, what if it was her?"

"Aww that's sweet, I thought you weren't the emotional type, like you said back when we first met," she teased.

"I'm not, but I'm neither a zombie,"

"Yeah, I guess..what makes you act this way anyway?"

He sighed a little, "I'd..rather not say,"

"Oh, ok, sorry for asking,"

He shook his head, "it's fine, a lot of people ask me that, lets just enjoy the fair," he said, stopping that conversation quick.

The two of them continued to walk around for a few hours, looking around before growing bored and eventually wandering off, and found themselves by the docks where there were no boats docked, or other people. They walked over to the edge and sat down, Axel sitting cris-crossed while Kalila took her boots and socks off, putting her feet in the water. Kalila looked down at her feet, moving them around in the water, before looking up at the bright, shattered moon.

"The moon is real bright tonight," Kalila observed.

"Yeah, looks nice," Axel commented. He never really stopped to look at nature as he was either too busy with work, and other things life throws at you, so times like these are nice to have.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a serious question, but it's also a weird one too."

"Go ahead,"

"Well," she started, but had trouble continuing as Axel looked over to her. "what would you do if you found out either one of your family members, or close friends were a hybrid?"

Axel looked back over at the moon, "If one of my family members, or close friends were a hybrid.." " _What would I do?"_ "hmm, i don't know, are they trying to rip my face off?"

Kalila laughed a little, "No, just like one day they come up and tell you."

"I..I don't know..it would be a lot of pressure...it's one of those questions where you don't know the answer until it actually happens to you, you know?."

"Oh, ok, yeah."

"Why?"

"Oh, i was just thinking about it, thats all, just a stupid question that popped into my mind," Kalila explained, she then leaned up against Axel.

"Oh, ok," He then lightly put his arm around her, "Cold?"

"Just a little."

* * *

 **Atlas, Team Room**

It was late at night, Recruit and Runo were each laying on a couch while on their scrolls in their sleep wear. Runo had his helmet off, so you could see his dirty blonde hair and dull green eyes. Garrett was in the kitchen pouring some hot water out of a kettle and into a cup that was on a nice, white tray. After pouring, he placed a tea bag into the water, dipping it in and out so that it goes through the water quicker as well as stirring it. After, he puts milk and a little bit of sugar in before stirring it with a spoon. He then picked it up by the tray, carefully walking towards a door behind both Runo and Recruit

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Runo warned the large man.

"She wasn't too happy when Runo went in there," Recruit added.

"Well, you two don't know her like I do," Garrett told them two before walking into the room anyway, despite there warning.

"His funeral," Runo mumbled with Recruit snickering to his remark.

Garrett closed the door behind him, finding himself in a dark room. Across the room was where Bria sat in front of a computer screen, which lit up half the room. Garrett slowly made his way over towards her, she was in her normal sleep wear with her eyes zoned in on the screen with the sound of the clicking of the mouse.

"I brought you some tea," he said softly, placing the cup down at the desk next to her that was full of junk food wrappers and bottles. He then looked at her screen, seeing that she was playing tetris. "Is this what you were doing all day?"

"Mm-hmm." She softly replied.

Garrett then looked down, seeing a picture on her desk of a very old team photo. It had her, Axel, him, and another boy who had light brown hair and brown eyes with a warm smile across his face on it. The picture had tear mark stains all over it and was a little wrinkled up from its age.

"This isn't healthy Bria," Garrett started. "Ever since we saw Axel, you got quiet and stopped talking to us, and then you cooped yourself in this room all day, only coming out for junk food….this isn't you."

Bria sighed and stopped playing, looking straight at Garrett with bags under her red eyes along with her hair being all over the place. "Am I ugly, Garrett?"

"What?" he questioned the out of place question.

Bria then got up from her seat, continuing to look at Garrett, "Am I ugly?" she repeated.

"Why are you asking me that?

Bria then started to slowly walk around the room with her arms crossed, "it was supposed to be me and him, ever since we were young I thought he was the one...I remember when he use to be filled with joy..when he actually smiled and laughed..he was perfect..I thought nothing could get between us, but I lost him..ever since LUXE DIED!" she yelled, grabbing the nearest thing by her, which was the cup of tea. She threw it against the wall, exploding into a million pieces upon impact which stained the white wall with the ugly brown. She lost her balance while doing so, falling to the ground, crying with her face turning a bright red. "You don't know what it's like to love someone for so long, only for them to leave you," she cried out.

Garrett then helped the team leader up, letting her cry into his shoulder in the middle of the room, "it's not fair...it's not fair.." she cried out with Garrett gently rubbing her back.

"I know."

 **Just here to tell you that the theme song list has been updated.**


	11. Ch10: Welcome to HEO!

**Hey, Gone here with the next chapter, and I know it's been awhile since I last uploaded, sorry about that. I won't be giving myself a schedule anymore cause I'm really bad at keeping to it, so I'm going to be uploading whenever it's finished, so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **If you enjoy the story or have useful criticism to help me then don't hesitate to leave a review as I do read them and take them into consideration. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Welcome to HEO!**

 **Vale, Axel's Apartment**

An annoying buzzer rang out throughout the room, coming from his alarm clock which showed the time to be six o'clock in the morning. Axel rustled around in his warm, comfy bed before smacking the alarm and stopping is horrid sound. Axel stumbled alive as he got onto his feet, feeling the cold hardwood floor beneath him. He quickly got his usual outfit on before leaving his room and into the kitchen, finding Kalila already up.

"Morning," she exclaimed with a smile as she was mixing something up in a plastic bowl.

"Morning...what are you doing up so early?" he asked in a rough voice.

She looked back at him, "Making you breakfast, duh," playfully rolling her eyes before turning back.

"Oh," he then sat down at the small circular table that only had two chairs. He watched her as she cooked, or at least attempting. Her hair was all over the place as if she had just woken up as well. She hummed a soft melody to herself while she continued, seeming like she's enjoying what she's doing. She managed to finish cooking in a couple of minutes with only a few hiccups along the way. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, they were golden brown with a few darker, burnt spots, but not the worst breakfast he had received, and next to it she placed a cup of coffee which still had steam coming off of it.

"You didn't have to."

"Nope...I wanted to." She was holding her own cup as she sat down across from him. "Plus...you can't go to work on an empty stomach."

"Thank you..aren't you going to have some?" seeing that she hadn't made anything for herself.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll have some later. I'm probably going back to bed after you leave," she indicated, holding her head up with her closed hand.

He nodded before he began to eat his breakfast. The pancakes weren't that bad, they had a few burnt spots in them he could taste, but the sweet syrup she had put on helped cover the burns. He ate every last bit, forcing the last few bites down to please her as he knew she didn't have to get up with him and make him food.

"Got any plans today?" Axel asked her.

She took a sip of her coffee, "Oh, no, probably just going to hang around..maybe watch some tv, or something."

"You should at least do something productive with your time, tv just wastes time that could be used in better ways," Axel suggested.

Kalila growled a little, "Sound just like my dad," but the thought made her sigh, "I know..i'll think of something..maybe."

"Good," Axel stood up to put away his dish, and the cup of coffee he had finished while eating in the sink. Axel made his way towards the door, grabbing his sword that leaned on the wall. He grabbed the doorknob, and looked back at Kalila who was still sitting at the table watching him, "thank you."

"Axel,"

"Hmm?" He looked back at her, but he had already opened the door, about to leave.

"Be careful."

"I will," he promised before leaving the apartment room and getting his way to the H.E.O. building.

 **H.E.O. Headquarters**

Axel roamed around the kingdom of Vale for a while before he was able to find the building, which was just a plain building from the outside. Axel approached the double glass door, which opened automatically when he came into the right distance. Inside, it was an open room with a lot of natural light as the sun rose from the ground. In the middle of the room was Kazuki, who was patiently waiting for the swordsman.

"Glad that you didn't get lost," Kazuki laughed

Axel knew he was lost for a while since he's new to Vale, but didn't want to confess to it. "Yeah, Vale isn't that hard to get around."

"Good to hear that, let's get going as the others are eager to meet you," Axel nodded before following Kazuki to the elevator. Kazuki hit the basement button and the doors closed shut before starting to go down.

"So, how long has this organization been running for?"

Kazuki looked over with a smile still on his face, "Not too long, maybe about five to six years."

"If you knew about them all this time, then what have you've been doing all this time?

"It's not that easy to track them down as they can easily blend into society. This is the first time we've seen large-scale attacks like this, luckily it's not inside the kingdom. We only get small attacks and for the most part, it's just them getting food.

"Wouldn't the police find out sooner or later? Not too common for people to eat each other."

"Well, we've been passing those incidents off as just regular murders, not too many people would come up with the conclusion of hybrids, just crazy people. But they are starting to become more prevalent and we came up with the conclusion that solo hybrids are being forced into the kingdom due to the group behind the attacks."

"Oh."

"If we are right, then this group we have to deal with has a large influence in the hybrid community, but we're up for the challenge." The elevator ride was longer than Axel expected, but they found themselves in a large room that seemed to be a lab with a bunch of scientists running around and doing their tasks. Kazuki started walking forward and Axel followed right behind, trying not to be run over by a scientist. Kazuki brought Axel to a room that had a large window, but the blinds prevented him from seeing the inside and they both go in.

"Kazuki!" a high pitched voice yelled out, coming from a young looking girl who shot up from her seat from the sight of seeing her supervisor.

"Haia, keep your voice down," barked a man who was sitting across the table from her, with his feet up on the table.

"Show some respect, Ryker! Just cause you're a bag of no fun, doesn't mean I have to be!" retorted the girl named Haia. She was a fairly short girl with curly, fire orange hair, and very light blue eyes that seemed almost white.

The guy who was called Ryker rolled his eyes with a groan as he sat forward in his seat. He had messy, silver hair that sat on top of his head along with brown eyes. They both wore the same get up as Kazuki which seemed to be their uniforms.

"Hey, hey, both of you knock it off, you don't want to scare off the new guy," the leader said, motioning over to Axel. "Axel, this is Haia Hara, and that's Ryker Ota." he introduced, pointing at them respectfully.

"It's finally nice to have a new face around here!" Haia rejoiced in glee. She rushed over to force a handshake with him, and he thought she was going to rip his arm off from the rapid movement, but she released before it could happen.

"So, it's only the three of you?" Axel asked, looking over to Kazuki as he opened and closed his hand a few times to make sure it's still connected to his arm.

"Well, now it's the four of us," Haia blurted out.

Kazuki ignored her, and looked at Axel, "Well, yeah, there was more of us, but they got killed on missions, and Ozpin didn't want us to be openly known, so we couldn't really hire. He believed that the hybrids would form groups and come directly at us, and the kingdom, but it seems that it didn't matter, so now we are openly hiring."

"Any luck then?"

The three of them all looked at each other before Kazuki broke the silence, "Well, our announcement goes out tomorrow morning, so to answer that, no as of now."

"But with the ruckus, the hybrids have been causing, people might be willing enough to join and fight instead of running and hiding," Ryker added.

"So, where do we start?" Axel asked.

Kazuki laughed a bit, covering his mouth before talking again, "Love the eagerness, but get yourself comfortable first," and as if on queue, Haia pulled out folded up clothes, which seemed to come out of nowhere.

"If you're going to be a member of HEO, than you going to have to dress like it," Haia advised, handing it over which Axel accepted, looking at it.

"But I didn't even give you any measurements."

Haia held up a hand "Don't worry about it, one size pretty much fits all..for the most part."

"Is that why it looks like you're swimming in yours?" Axel directed at the fiery-haired girl who was surprised but knew he was kinda right as it was a little big on her

"Hey, that's no way to talk to a superior!" she yelled out at Axel.

"Anyway," Ryker said, drawing attention away from Haia, "not only you have to dress like us, but also be armed like us." He pushed a briefcase across the table towards Axel.

Axel watched it slide towards him, and looked back up at Ryker who leaned back into his chair with his feet up on the table. "Is this some kind of joke? What am I going to do, whack them with a briefcase?"

Haia, and Kazuki both laughed a bit with Ryker only cracking a small half smile which was the most face movement he's seen him with. "No, and definitely no, unless you have a death wish. In that briefcase ther-, well, I shouldn't ruin the surprise, you'll see."

"I'm going to have to politely decline, I already have a weapon that I'm more than happy with, I don't need a new one."

"Suit yourself then," Ryker said as Axel pushed the briefcase back to him, and Kazuki got his attention back.

"Well, you're now an official member of HEO, we start tomorrow if we don't get overwhelmed by applications that is," he laughed at a bit, but no one else followed. He let out a small cough before speaking again, "allow me to show you around the rest of the place."

Kazuki gave Axel a tour of the building, starting with the underground. This is where all the magic is made, well, weapons and as well as experiments to learn more on the hybrids. Next was the first floor which wasn't much. It was an open room where Axel first stepped into that had a small desk with no one behind it and a door next to it that lead to empty rooms, which Kazuki explained that once this organization grows he plans this to be like a police station where interrogations and interviews happen as well as a dispatch team to help from the outside. Lastly, was the second floor that had all the office rooms which Kazuki showed Axel his office. It wasn't much, a desk, filing cabinet, office chair and a small whiteboard on the wall. Kazuki then brought Axel to the meeting room that had a rather large table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. There was a large whiteboard on the wall that had writing all over it, along with pictures being held up by magnets.

While Kazuki finished up showing Axel around and filling out some paperwork, Kalila took Axel's advice on going out and went to the closest cafe where she patiently stood in line. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee aroma filled the cafe's air, making Kalila more excited as it came closer to her turn to order.

A young male stood behind the counter, giving Kalila a small smile, "Welcome to Caffee Cafe, where the coffee is fresh to start your day, or in this case, to end your day." He finished with a warm smile, and his light, brown eyes locked on Kalila. Kalila gave a small laugh with the young guy joining her. "I don't know why they make us say it in the evening, but what can I get for you?"

"Hmm.., I'll just take a large coffee, please."

"One large coffee, got it, how would you like it?"

"Just the way it is."

"Oh, never would have expected someone so sweet looking to like something so bitter," he responded.

"Well, it's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside," she answered with a small smile.

He gave a small laugh before getting the coffee himself and placed it down on the counter with steam coming off of it and the scent quickly found its way to her nose. She went to reach for her money, but a friendly tone stopped her as she saw the young man holding the cup up to her, "Don't worry about it," he gestured with a smile that showed a few of his white teeth.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to," he pushed, holding the cup closer to her.

She let out a small, awkward smile as she took it from him, "Thanks". She then looked out into the room, trying to find an empty table for herself. After scanning the room, she found an empty table for two and sat down, and faced towards the room with her back to the wall. The cafe wasn't too busy, but busy enough for them to stay open. Some people are talking with each other, hanging out while others were on laptops, or scrolls, either browsing around or doing school work.

She started to look through her scroll, waiting for her drink to cool off before enjoying. As she goes to take her first sip, she is interrupted by a familiar voice, "Kalila!?" a female voice called out, which caught her off guard since she doesn't know anyone in Vale, but to her surprise, a taller girl started to make a b-line for her. Sumire, she looked no different with the same purple hair and blue eyes along with the same questionable attire where she shows more skin than clothing.

"S-Sumire?" She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She was a close friend to her, but she wasn't sure if Sumire is really the same, or has moved on like her. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back at Atlas?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" she responded before taking the seat in front of her. "Soooo, how are you? It's been a while" Her voice was filled with excitement as if she got the best birthday present.

"yeah..I'm...good," Kalila's voice didn't match Sumire's, who easily caught it.

"You don't sound it….or look it, you look a bit paler and skinnier than I remember..are you eating enough?" Kalila didn't answer, as she only looked down at her coffee. "Kalila...you can't do this to yourself."

Kalila let out a small sigh, "...I know but, I'm done with that kind of life."

"So, I'm guessing you're done with the whole revenge thing as well then?"

She nodded before adding, "Whenever I took a step forward, he'd push me back five...I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere, no matter who I went after...he knew every step I would take before I could take it."

"But you made a name for yourself, you were actually feared of, the ferocious, cold-killer, Black Hole," Sumire went on, acting as she is describing her favorite celebrity.

"Well..she no longer exists, I'm a nobody now."

"I guess if she no longer exists, then she doesn't want to know the news I have for her," Sumire teased, slowly getting up from her seat, but quickly felt something grab her wrist, looking back to see Kalila was the one.

"...Please tell me…"

Sumire smiled before sitting back down, and leaned in closer towards Kalila, "I've heard of rumors that somebody is now here in Vale."

Kalila thought for a split second before realizing who she was talking about, "...him?" Sumire nodded with a rather large smile on her face. "Tell me where he is."

"Woah...I thought the old you was gone or is she?" Sumire questioned as she rubbed her chin. She then reached into her purse and pulled out some kind of full mask. She placed it down onto the table, making it face towards Kalila and pushed it to her. "I don't know where he is, but I believe this person could help." indicating to the mask.

Kalila quickly looked around, making sure no one was watching before she slowly reached for it, it was a black mask with a terribly drawn smiling face, which made it look a little creepier than it was. "Where did you find this?"

"That's a spare one you told me to hold onto for you, I bring it everywhere I go, just in case a time like this came, which it did." She proudly said.

Kalila continued to hold it in her hands and look at it. As if it was some kind of magic artifact, she started to slowly remember, vividly seeing all the death and chaos she's seen along with their screams following, knowing every time she put the mask on, someone dies.

"Me and the girls are planning something tomorrow night."

"Wait, you guys are still all together?" Kalila asked, surprised.

She nodded her head, "Yep, so, you in or what?" Sumire offered, with a large smile across her face.

Kalila thought about it, her body is telling her yes, while her mind says no. If Axel were to find out, then he would never forgive her, but she was given a chance to get back at someone who has only caused her pain. Kalila slowly lifted her head back up at Sumire, looking more stern, and serious.

"Yes."

Axel hung around the HEO building for the rest of the day, getting to know the other members a little better, and finishing paperwork he needed to fill out. After a somewhat long day, he made his way back to his apartment building. He stuck his key into the lock and as he pushed it opened, he noticed something on the ground, a note of some sort. He picked it up and took his weapon off his hip to lean it against the wall, and placed the folded note on his coffee table.

He quickly got changed into more comfortable clothes and quickly ate something before sitting down on his couch and turning the tv on. Nothing special was on as it was just the evening news. He looked down at the note and picked it up, seeing that it was a thicker, white paper, and had a faded, greyish symbol on it which looked like two playing cards with one card being a jack and the other a king of spades. He broke the red seal that held it closed and it read,

"Dear Axel Toru,

Come meet me in the industrial district if you want more information on hybrids tomorrow night, 9 pm,

Come alone."

Below read the address and there was no name indicating who it was from. He let out a small sigh as he threw it back on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, taking in its comfort. He knew tomorrow was going to be a busy day but pushed it aside as today was over, but not for everyone.

Kalila sat up on the roof of a building with her feet dangling off the edge, looking into the clear, dark sky where the shattered moon that let of small bit off moonlight. She had the mask in her lap, holding onto it gently as it was her kid, lightly rubbing her fingers on it. There is a cool night breeze, but it didn't affect her as she had put on warmer clothes, it being a black jacket along with black, skin-tight cargo pants and black boots.

"...never would have thought that my past would catch up to me this quickly...Sumire..." she muttered under her breath, continuing to feel her mask in her fingers, being able to see each of her breaths in the cool air. "What made you come here...?" Soon, the sound of an engine could then be heard which caught her attention, thus making her looked down onto the road. A blacked out car could be seen quickly driving down the road with purpose It quickly braked with the tires screeching underneath it and came to a halt on the side of the road. It stopped in front of an ally that was between the building she was on and the one aside from it. The car's lights turned off before a man was pushed out from the back seat. His skin seemed very pale with his face showing that he's probably not in a very good position. Two guys then stepped out from the car, one from the passenger seat and the other following the man from the back seat who held a baseball bat.

"Move it!" the one man yelled out, grabbing the man by the back of the neck and pushing him towards the alleyway. The two men wore grey, two-piece suits with the inside being red with a black tie, black, polished shoes, and grey fedoras.

"P-please...d-don't do this..please," the man begged, but all for nothing as the two men kept pushing him towards the alley. His voice was shaky and broken, juggling the words in his mouth. The three of them went out of her sight, so she adjusted her position to be able to see them.

"Pleas-" the man went on, but the second guy had enough already, cracking the guy in the face with the bat. It made a loud thud before the man collapses to the ground with a bit of blood flying off of him and onto the ground.

"Shut the FUCK up already!" the guy with the bat yelled. Sobbing could be heard from the defenseless man, tears rolling down his face as he laid there.

"Please...please..." the man went on once more, his voice being weaker and sounding as if he had something in his mouth. Wouldn't be much of a surprise if he ate some of his teeth from the bat blow. The first man aggressively picked the man back up and held him. The man with the bat jabbed the end of the bat into the man's gut, who let out a cough, and then swung for his leg hearing a loud crack as it made contact. The man dropped once more, grabbing his leg and crying bloody mary for help. She watched this all happen, and has the power to help him out, but why would she help him? he hasn't done anything for her and then,

"This is what happens when you don't give the boss the money you owe him," the one goon said. Boss? Only one person went through her mind after hearing that word, the one who made her life this way. She gritted her teeth as she tightened the grip of her mask. Her eyes burnt holes in them as they're the only ones in her sight. She slowly brought the mask up to her face, with her eyes closed. It acts like a vest for a police dog, she was ready as her eyes opened, showing her brightly glowing amber eyes.

"I-I can get you the money, I swear!" he pleads.

"Too late-" the one man said, but out of nowhere something thing lands between them and the injured man. As the kicked up dust started to dissipate, they could see the glow of her eyes, becoming brighter to them as the dust slowly went away. "B-B-Black..Hole?" The two of them slowly back away, knowing who she was just by the mere sight of her mask, and eyes.

After being gone for a little bit over a year, they still manage to remember who she was, and why. "Miss me?"

"Dude.. let's get out of here!" the one guy said.

"No," the other said, holding his head down.

HIs partner quickly shook his head to make sure he heard right, "You crazy!?"

The man with the bat then pulled a pistol, aiming straight at the target in front of him, "You're gonna die for what you've done! you hear me!?" Tears rolled down his face while aiming his weapon in his shaking, bare hand.

"...Loud and clear," she responded. Without warning, shots rang out from his pistol, and landed each shot to Kalila's chest, making her step back from each shot. Her body felt tingly from each bullet that entered her body, being able to feel the cool air pass in each wound.

"Just die already!" he yelled out as he fired the last bullet with the clicking of the gun following it. Kalila stayed standing with her wounds starting to produce some kind of smoke and began to slowly close, becoming fully healed. "No, you're supposed to be-" but Kalila moved quickly towards him, and got behind him in a matter of seconds, "dead.."

She grabbed him from behind, holding herself up to his level. She was able to smell the meat underneath his skin, only arousing her hunger more. She slightly lifted her mask to expose her already opened mouth and took a deep bite into his lower neck. He cried out in pain, dropping his two weapons while fresh, warm blood filled her taste buds and having a chunk of him in her mouth, she felt alive.

"Get off of him!" the other goon yelled out as he ran over, grabbing the bat that laid on the ground and swung at her. She jumped off the back of the man, dodging the attack, and landed a few feet away from them, back turned away. She held a hand by her mouth as she swallowed, not being able to control herself anymore she tore her mask off, and looked back over towards the two men, smiling with blood surrounding her lips.

"I need more!" she cried out. Then, a rather large and long structure quickly emerged from her tailbone area. It looked to represent some kind of large lizard tail with the tip being white and the base being segmented from black to white. Pulsating, amber veins are spread throughout the tail looking structure. As it emerged, it pierced right into the wounded man's chest and lifted him up off the ground as he coughed up blood. It then quickly pulled out of his chest and dropped him on the ground like a ragdoll. He started to be in a seizure-like state, holding onto the hole in him before becoming limp.

The other goon held his hands up in surrender, but Kalila seemed to not notice as she sent her tail straight into his abdomen and pinned him against one of the buildings. He yelled out in pain, trying to pull it out but it didn't budge an inch as blood covered his hands. Kalila slowly made her way towards him, coming eye to eye with him. Her soulless, ambers eyes burned through his eyes as he could not keep eye contact with her.

The man stopped struggling, knowing it being useless, "Please..."

"...Too late." She then bit down into his neck as he cried out for mercy.

The injured man laid there frozen, seeing everything that just happened, trying to make sense of it all as it all happened too quickly. He watched as Kalila got into her meal, finding it disturbing, but he knew this was his ticket, or so to be. He stumbled to his feet, trying to look straight, and slowly walked towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" those words sent chills up and down his back, making him stop in place. Kalila quickly jumped in front of him, making him lose his balance from the surprise. "I can't just let you go.." She slowly started to walk towards him as he slowly backpedaled away from her. As she reached for him, she felt something impale her neck. Her body grew weaker by the second with her tail disappearing. She managed to grab whatever stuck her and pull it out, seeing that it was some sort of dart. Her vision started to grow blurry as she fell to her knees, still trying to reach for the man before everything goes dark.

 **Down here to just tell you that the theme songs are updated. Enjoy the rest of your day/night.**


End file.
